Forbidden Thrills
by Lynpon
Summary: [AU - Goryeo Era] They were husband and wife. They treated each other with kindness and respect. 8th prince was caring and considerate as always. But something was still missing between them. "It's love, my Lady" Chaerung innocently commented "Are you in love with our prince?" Soo stayed silent. At that moment, the king had quietly summoned 4th prince Wang So back from Shinju.
1. The Fool (0)

This story is inspired by The Fool's Journey in The Major Arcana. In reference to the meaning of Tarot cards, the information was extracted from learntarotdotcom

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing

* * *

 _The Fool, a card of beginnings. The Fool stands for each of us as we begin our journey of life. He is a fool because only a simple soul has the innocent faith to undertake such a journey with all its hazards and pain. He is ready to embrace whatever comes his way, but he is also oblivious to the cliff edge he is about to cross._

 _The Fool is unaware of the hardships he will face._

* * *

15-year-old bride, Hae Soo didn't know what to expect from a marriage, especially from the political one of her. Dressing on the red hanbok, climbing inside the flowery carriage, the Hae girl was taken to SongAk for the wedding after a tearful goodbye with her dearest cousin, Myung Hee.

Being an orphan, Hae Soo knew her fate wasn't lied in her hand, but being decided by her "uncles". They said a marriage with the royal family would strengthen Hae clan's political status on court. Then because of the tight bond between the Hae and the Hwangbo, Hae Soo would become 8th prince Wang Wook's wife.

She never met him, 8th prince. Yet through rumors, and 13th prince Baek Ah's words, prince Wang Wook was a well educated, caring and considerate person. The nicest one among 25 princes of King Taejo. He appeared good husband material.

* * *

Hae Soo blinked, staring into the dark brown eyes of her new husband when he lifted the red veil up. There was gentleness and sincerity in his eyes and the crooked smile on his lips.

"Nice to meet you, my Lady" The prince knelt down at her eyes level then clasped her hands into his "From now on, my house will be yours"

Soo's heart didn't beat faster or feeling butterfly in her stomach. But it was just their first meeting, she shouldn't have much expectation. His warm welcome was more than enough.

Relationship must be built over time.

She knew 8th prince expected nothing from her. She was too young, too innocent, oblivious to the politics, the royal family and even married life. All the prince desired was the support of her clan. However, Hae Soo wanted to show him her effort.

In exchange for the title of 8th prince's wife, the shelter and comfort Prince Wook provided her, Hae Soo tried her best to take royal etiquette lessons from Princess Yeon Hwa - her sister in law. Yet the Hae girl failed miserably. Brought up by Myung Hee, she had lived a carefree, spontaneous life for 15 years. All the rules and manners strained her tolerance to the limit.

SongAk was simply not suitable for her.

Hae Soo might not want to disappoint Wook, yet she didn't want to lose herself for an arranged marriage, either. So the girl ensconced herself in her own quater, barely showed up in public, only made presence when being needed, rarely talked to anyone but Chaerung, her handmaiden. She developed her hobbies of planting herbs and making cosmetics. She could have her own simple insouciant life there, faraway from spying eyes of people.

As long as, 8th prince was not embarrassed by her, it was fine for them.

* * *

"There's rumor that 8th prince's wife was on her sick bed" 13th prince lifted a cup of wine up to his lips while smirking at his drinking buddy "Who knows that she has sneaked out to drink with his younger brother like this?"

Hae Soo smiled wryly as she gazed up at his face "If you don't like my company, I can return back to my sick bed" She was about to stand up when Baek Ah's hand came to pull her down.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that" He exclaimed urgently then poured another cup for Soo. "What I meant is why do you have to hide yourself? To outsiders, I can understand, but even to people in 8th hyung's household?" 13th prince noticed Soo pulled the hood lower to hide her face once he mentioned her husband. "I almost choked up this afternoon when Yeon Hwa nuin said you became mute."

"Why bother to talk when no one wants to listen to you" Soo shrugged nonchalantly. She indeed became mute in front of Yeon Hwa. Whenever opening her mouth, she would say something wrong to the princess. It would be better to not say anything at all.

Seldom could people hear Lady Hae Soo's voice. She only spent her words on people she cared for. In SongAk, there were Baek Ah, Chaerung and sometimes 8th prince. She appeared a good listener for her husband.

As long as 8th prince wasn't bothered by her, it was fine for them.

* * *

Months turned to years. 3 years since their first meeting, Hae Soo hadn't figured out what was the relationship between her and 8th prince yet. Normatively, they were husband and wife. They treated each other with kindness and respect. 8th prince was still caring and considerate as always. Meanwhile, Hae Soo tried to see him more on the husband side. But something was still missing between them, something she couldn't pinpoint.

"It's love, my Lady" Chaerung innocently commented which made Soo look up from Baek Ah's latest letter for her. "Are you in love with our prince?"

Soo stayed silent like many times when she wanted to ignore the maid. But this time she stayed silent because she didn't have the answer for Chaerung's question. She pulled papers and pen out to write a reply for 13th prince. At the end of the letter, Hae Soo added: How to know if you are in love with someone?

Baek Ah was the only prince got permission from the king to travel across the country. He saw many lives, befriended with a lot of people, experienced plenty things. He must have the answer for her question.

Her handmaiden was the letter deliverer.

Several days later, Chaerung didn't have to deliver a response from 13th prince for her Lady. But the younger prince came to 8th prince's manor himself. And there wasn't only 13th prince but other princes as well.

That was the first time Hae Soo paid attention to what was happening in the palace. Because the event was too big to not notice.

The crown prince had been poisoned to death.

Not a single soul in SongAk didn't talk about it.

Hae Soo's question was pushed in the back of her head as her husband was stressful with all the debates on court and among the princes. Prince Wook never discussed politics with her since he had Princess Yeon Hwa to do that work. However, he would come to her in order to have his heavy heart soothed. That was the first time, he slept on the same bed with Soo with his head on her laps. How much stress he must bear, Hae Soo wondered.

That was also the first time, she had chance to watch her husband closely and attentively. 8th prince was indeed handsome. That might explain why many women in SongAk were jealous of her for being his wife. But was she in love with her husband? Hae Soo spent the whole night thinking about it. The answer didn't come to her.

* * *

The next day, Chaerung told her Lady about the hottest topic circulating in SongAk at that moment: The king had quietly summoned 4th prince Wang So back from Shinju. People had seen the prince riding his horse to the palace.

It seemed the news startled all the princes, including her 8th prince and his sister Yeon Hwa, because they had left the manor very early in the morning.

Hae Soo wanted to ask who was this 4th prince, but the question couldn't escape her throat.

Unexpectedly, Baek Ah's letter reached her that day, saying he would like to meet her at their usual meeting point.

2 years ago, the two had come to realization that a tavern was too revealed for their meeting as she had to wear hood all the time. While a relationship between a brother and his sister in law (purely friendly or not) was a taboo at that time, they were obliged to find a new place to meet up. The younger prince had discovered a cave near the bathing lake of Damiwon, so they chose it as their meeting point.

Hae Soo took her cloak then sneaked out that evening. It wasn't her first time, yet she was extremely careful.

* * *

Drawing in a deep breath, Hae Soo took her steps in the cave. 13th prince was nowhere in sight so she patiently waited.

Baek Ah nim was never late. Soo noted the time as anxiety rose inside her. Her eyes stared at the other end of the cave leading to the palace, where the prince should emerge. She'd never once treaded over that side for two years and tonight it seemed there was a force pulling her toward it. Soo shook her head, silently said no to herself.

However, after 2 hours of waiting, she found herself at the cave's end, entrance to Damiwon's royal bath lake. She had gone over the border, but it was too late now.

Non aware of the slippery steppingstone, Hae Soo missed her first step at the lake edge and ungracefully fell in the water. She struggled for a while before being able to stand back on her feet. Catching her breaths and opening her eyes, startlingly, she met another pair of eyes full of shock at her presence in this bathing lake.

Soo noticed his eyes first before having full sight of his visage where the left face had a long deep scar. Then before she could realize it, the nake man before her reached out, strangled the girl by his bare hand.

Soo's mind rang danger alarm, wishing her best friend Baek Ah to come and rescue her. The hand on her neck tightened. She didn't wish for Baek Ah anymore but anyone, anyone could come and save her.

"Help" Soo managed to whisper the word faintly as a tear rolled down on her cheek.

And the hold strangling her loosened.

The man leaned down closer to her face, hissing his warning "If anyone knows about this encounter, I will hunt you down to the end of the world"

His hand slowly left her neck. Before Hae Soo recovered from the frightening shock, the man had left without a trace or clue of his identity.


	2. The Hierophant (5)

_Eventually, the Fool ventures out of his home into the wider world. He is exposed to the beliefs and traditions of his culture and begins his formal education. The Hierophant represents the organized belief systems that begin to surround and inform the growing child._

 _The child is trained in all the practices of his society and becomes part of a particular culture and worldview. He learns to identify with a group and discovers a sense of belonging._

* * *

"Did you see his face? 4th prince?" Hae Soo heard voices and footsteps of people getting in the bathhouse. So she quickly moved out of the lake, gingerly found her way back to the cave.

"He put his mask on when getting out. Maybe he wants an absolutely private bath so that no one sees his face"

Soo briefly caught hold of the court ladies' conversation before truly leaving Damiwon. Her hand reached up to touch the still sore neck. Sighing deeply, she picked up her cloak then went back home. Baek Ah nim would have to apologize to her a lot for this and she didn't have any intention to forgive him easily.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to sneak back in the house like the way she had sneaked out. The whole household went chaotic as they discovered their lady's disappearance.

Once Hae Soo showed up at the main entrance, Chaerung immediately ran up to her, crying, showering her with endless questions when the prince and princess stood at the highest tread of the stairway, gazing down at the petite girl.

Princess Yeon Hwa gave her an unpleasant sneer, as usual. Meanwhile, Prince Wook's eyebrows furrowed in concern. He didn't question her even though the drenching clothes might give him some queries. He simply told Chaerung to prepare a hot bath for their lady.

Soo held her head down when walking pass the prince back in the house, didn't dare to meet his eyes.

* * *

Chaerung was a blabbermouth. That was something Hae Soo felt thankful for, especially when she preferred listening to talking. The Lady could get a lot of information from her maid. And that night, Soo was dying to hear Chaerung talk about something or more exact, about someone.

She had her chance when the young maid helped her drying the hairs.

"Chaerung" Soo called softly. The maid halted, surprised because not often did her Lady open the mouth first. "You know the 4th prince? What kind of person is he?"

"4th prince? Didn't you go to meet 13th prince?" Chaerung wondered out loud, yet Soo stayed silent, patiently waited for the answer. "4th prince Wang So" The girl continued on her work, at the same time told the story of the prince in question "is the third son of Queen Yoo. He was adopted by Royal Concubine Kang in Shinju. He is the powerful man with 2 families. Moreover, he was the second favorite son of the king, just after the late crown prince. You know, there were only 2 princes who received the special training from Grand General Park Soo Kyung. They were the crown prince and 4th prince. About his personality, there are a lot of rumors about him being cold, cruel and scary. But I know better than anyone else." She lowered her voice as if it was a secret. Hae Soo turned around to look at Chaerung's face "I met the prince 10 years ago. He picked up the ball I dropped in a bond for me. He even patted my head." The maid dreamily recalled the fond memories as crimson color crept up her cheeks. "He has handsome face like all of his brothers. But in my eyes 4th prince is the most beautiful prince. He must wear mask to look fiercer on the battlefield." There were twinkles in Chaerung's eyes which made Hae Soo think 4th prince was the young girl's crush.

Indeed, Chaerung said 4th prince Wang So had captured the hearts of a lot of ladies in SongAk by his good look and the mysterious aura around his mask.

But beautiful face, gentle and kindhearted? Was 4th prince the same man she had met at the bath lake? Hae Soo wondered while tossing on her bed. Then gently she touched her neck again, still vaguely felt the pressure of his fingers there.

She had nightmares that night.

* * *

The next day, Soo intentionally made white tea for 8th prince. It was his favorite. She wanted to apologize for making him worried. Furthermore, she even prepared an appropriate explanation in case her husband asked about the night before.

He didn't ask.

However, Soo could sense the strange look Prince Wook gave her.

He enjoyed the tea when she arranged the papers on his working table. Unexpectedly, his hand clasped hers, which caught Soo off guard, looking up staring at him. He paused for a while before breaking the silence.

"Learn how to run the household from Yeon Hwa." His statement was more an order than a suggestion. "Soon you will replace her and be in charge of this family." Then he realized his tone was too cold toward her. The prince's voice became softer "I don't want you to isolate yourself anymore. I will pay more attention to you from now on."

Hae Soo had no objection.

She came to the Princess for the lessons in spite of the fact that Yeon Hwa just reluctantly taught the Hae girl because of her brother's demand.

Soo hadn't completely got out of her shell, yet slowly interacted with people more.

* * *

Baek Ah's letter came to her one week later. He did apologize and told her that he was far away from SongAk, doing some businesses for his 4th brother.

4th prince again!

That afternoon, 8th prince's manor was full of royal guards. Not only Hae Soo but even Prince Wook and Princess Yeon Hwa were bewildered. Leading the guards was the prince wearing mask. Soo was only able to catch a side-view glimpse of his face when he walked pass before her. Then, Yeon Hwa told her to prepare tea for them.

The princes and princess had an intense talk, Hae Soo took a mental note. It wasn't a simple familial visit. They immediately turned silent when she stepped in with a tray of tea and pastries.

4th prince was seated on the centre chair, despite being a guest, when the owners of the house were sitting on the sides.

Hae Soo kept her head low, carefully served the tea. Nonetheless, she could feel the tense gaze of the masked prince following her every movement.

4th prince took his first sip of the tea when Soo was about to leave.

"Stop" He raised his voice and the Lady instantly halted on her way. "Was it you who made the tea?"

She lifted her eyes up and their eyes met the first time that day. Soo was dumbstruck for a second then immediately lowered her head. It was him. It was 100 percent him. And she knew he recognized her too since his piercing stare never left her.

"Why don't you answer me?" Despite sharing the same surprise as the girl, the prince's unwavering voice perfectly matched his emotionless face.

"She is mute" Yeon Hwa answered in Soo's stead and immediately received a stern look from her brother.

"Yeon Hwa" Prince Wook told the princess off. The brother and sister quietly communicated through their implying look, unaware of the odd atmosphere around 4th prince and Hae Soo.

"Mute?" Prince So whispered to himself when his lips curled up a smirk. "I want her" He said firmly, still staring at the girl. "I want this maid" All the eyes were on the prince right after he made such statement.

"No." 8th prince abruptly opposed 4th prince's idea. "Soo is not..."

"Yes, of course" Yeon Hwa cut in "You can have anyone in this house as your personal maid during your stay here." The princess flashed a radiant fake smile to 4th prince, much to 8th prince's dismay.

The deal was sealed.

* * *

Hae Soo stood outside 8th prince's reading room when her husband had a heated argument inside with his sister. Yeon Hwa stormed out the room angrily, followed by a loud bang of Prince Wook hitting the table.

Soo bit her lips, drew a deep breath then treaded in. She gave the prince an assuring smile and he faintly smiled back. Helping her husband with this small issue was the least thing she could do as a wife.

She would serve 4th prince as his personal maid.

* * *

8th prince had no idea that his wife had met his 4th brother in an undignified circumstance before. Meanwhile, the masked prince was oblivious to the girl's true status. Still Hae Soo had no intention to reveal the truth for any prince. Soo believed she could handle this complication gracefully.

And there was also a matter that she couldn't help wondering: The scarred face behind that mask. They all said 4th prince had a flawless face. But the scar she had seen... He must definitely not want anyone to know about it. It also meant that he would wear the mask for his whole life. Her heart sunk, out of blue, feeling upset.

* * *

Prince Wang So moved in 8th prince's manor a few day later. He had no luggage but a small bag throwing at Soo's face. She stayed silent, gave no protest, but followed the prince to his reserved quarter.

It was a quiet awkward walk when some curious looks were thrown at them. The Lady should not go behind the 4th prince like a servant, yet no one dared to raise their voices. 4th prince's cold demeanor scared all the inferiors as if warning them to not get close. Except the ones who served him!

As soon as they reached the room, in a flash, the prince's sword was drawn and put on Soo's neck. Hae Soo stopped dead on the track as the bag fell off her hand. If she moved, the sharp blade would cut her skin.

"Did Wook tell you to spy on me?" The prince growled in a low harsh voice. His death glare pinned her, demanding a confession. Soo vigorously shook her head. "Then why was you at the bath house that night?"

"Bae - Baek Ah nim" She stuttered. Soo knew 13th prince's name shouldn't be mentioned. No one should know about their friendship, but at the moment of terror, all the cautions were thrown out the window.

And it worked. The name soothed down the tension between them. His frown loosened and the sword slowly withdrew.

"If you have pretended mute, you must not speak a word" He turned his back on her, indifferently ordered "Serve me tea."


	3. The Lovers (6)

**A/N: The story was Hae Soo's centric. There will be blind spots, misunderstandings ... since there is only Soo's POV.**

* * *

 _Before, the Fool was mainly self-centered. Now he feels the balancing tendency to reach out and become half of a loving partnership. He yearns for relationship._

 _The Lovers is one card that is easy to remember. Love and sex are riveting subjects, and, as you'd expect, this card represents both. The urge for union is powerful, and, in its highest form, takes us beyond ourselves._

 _The Lovers can indicate a moral or ethical crossroads - a decision point where you must choose between the high road or the low road. This card can also represent your personal beliefs because to make such a decision you must know where you stand. Following your own path can mean going against those who are urging you in a direction that is wrong for you._

* * *

4th prince, if anything, was the opposite of 8th prince: Warrior vs. scholar, cold vs. warm, harsh vs. gentle, bold vs. humble... Hae Soo didn't know if because 4th prince's clans had more power than the Hwangbo, he seemed to look down on her husband's family as if he was superior.

Soo sighed, stared blankly into space when footsteps pulled her out from the train of thoughts. Prince Wook broke the silence, asking about her first day serving his 4th brother. The image of 4th prince's sword on her neck immediately popped up in Soo's mind, yet she shook her head. The last thing she ever wanted was making her prince worried.

8th prince stepped closer, sat down on the chair next to her then turned her to face him. "I am going back to Hwangju tomorrow. The trip will take around 10 days. I believe at the time I come back, So will finish what he has to do here." 4th prince came for business? As if reading her mind, the prince continued "He received the king's order to investigate the crown prince's death." A streak of concern flashed across her eyes. "But since we're innocent, there's nothing to worry about." He reassured her. Then taking her hands, 8th prince gently pulled his Lady into a hug "Soo" His voice was softer than ever but somehow full of hesitation "When I come back, we... let's be together so that no one can mistake you as a maid again"

Be together! There were plenty things coming up in her mind: spending time with each other, presenting more in public, discovering each other's hobbies and favourites...

"Want to spend your night here with me?" Soo's body instantly went stiff as Wook whispered the invitation into her ear! She hadn't thought of that, the consummation of their marriage. She never did.

It seemed that her husband could sense the anxiety rising in her, he loosened his hug, holding her at the arm length, smiling in amusement. Just kidding, he said. And for the first time she saw 8th prince's playful side. Secretly, Soo heaved out a sigh of relief.

"I will escort you back to your quarter" The prince offered but his Lady politely declined.

"You should rest, tomorrow you will leave early" Shyly and awkwardly, Soo raised her hand touching his cheek. She was making effort and 8th prince appreciated it. He mimicked her gesture but went further caressing hers then complimented

"You have a beautiful voice. Why don't you speak more often?"

"I..." She was about to answer his question, yet the prince unknowingly continued, cutting her off.

"Is it because of Yeon Hwa?" Soo's heart dropped. "If you get to know her, she isn't cold as she appears to be" All of sudden her want to talk disappeared. She faintly smiled then bowed at the prince to leave.

Hae Soo only talked to people who listened.

* * *

There was a mellow flute sound on the way back to her room.

"Baek Ah nim?" Soo wondered out loud. The beautiful melody reminded her of 13th prince - the best musician of Song Ak.

Hae Soo changed the direction, followed her hearing to find the source of music. It led her to a small bond in back garden. Moonlight glinted off the water and the wind-blown leaves.

No one was in sight.

Only the clear ethereal music filled the crisp air of a late summer night.

She settled herself down in a small pavilion nearby, leaning her back on a pillar, while attentively listening to the melody. Alone in the deserted pavilion, but somehow, Soo felt like having a company.

Sleep never came that easily as music gradually sent her into dreamy lands.

* * *

The following days, 4th prince had no time to be harsh on the mute maid named Soo anymore since he occupied himself in 8th prince's working room, checking all the documents relating Wook's work and Hwangbo clan.

Yeon Hwa seemed wary, but carefully hiding it behind her fake smile. Hae Soo doubted if the prince could notice it.

He still appeared cold and distant to everyone as always, focused on his paper work until the prince found the need to enquire the servants in this household.

Chaerung was the first to be approached, not 8th prince's butler, not Princess Yeon Hwa's close maid.

Hae Soo's handmaiden was one of the rare ones who knew about everything happened under 8th prince's roof. And with Chaerung's fondness over 4th prince, the young maid told him everything, didn't miss one single grain of truth.

And then, the Lady was slightly afraid that her maid would reveal her true identity.

But Chaerung didn't. Not because the maid intended to hide the truth for her Lady, but because the prince hadn't asked. He didn't show any interest in Lady Hae nor Hae clan.

If any, 4th prince only spent a quite amount of time reading the agreements between Hwangbo and Hae clan, which seemed to entertain him a lot, as his lips curled up a smirk at the papers in his hands.

* * *

5 days had passed and 4th prince would soon finish his task in 8th prince's household. But it was too early for Hae Soo to feel relieved.

There was a slight knock on the door of her room, and walking in was no stranger but her sister in law, Princess Yeon Hwa. Hae Soo was unable to hide her pure astonishment. If she remembered correctly, this was the second time the princess came to find her. The first time had been to officially greet her after the Hae girl got wedded into this family.

"Do you resent me for assigning you as 4th prince's maid?" Yeon Hwa smiled at her, the smile that rendered Soo nervous everytime she was alone with the princess "I even told people to not reveal your true status to 4th prince." The fake smile never left her lips, which made the Hae girl wonder if the princess had ever been tired of smiling like that. "But I have my own reasons, for the benefit of our family. Only family member could do such work, as I trust no outsider."

* * *

Sleeping potion! It was not poison. Yeon Hwa's words rang in Soo's head. She also mumbled the words herself. It was only sleeping potion.

Hae Soo's hands trembled slightly when putting the tray of tea that the princess had prepared, down on the table. 4th prince wanted his fresh-leaf tea. He said thanks but she didn't leave like other times, standing there watching Prince So slowly pour the tea himself.

He had no suspicion! Not a single one suspicion, the prince was too busy gluing his eyes in whatever document he was reading.

One hand still kept the book opened, his other hand brought the tea cup up to his mouth.

Hae Soo held her breath! Her eyes followed his every smallest movement.

The rim of tea cup touch his lips.

He had almost tasted the liquid when suddenly the girl dropped her bracelet, making a small sound which didn't go unnoticed by the prince. 4th prince halted, glanced up at the clumsy girl then looked down at his feet where the bracelet had landed after rolling from her spot. He frowned, unpleased but still bent down to pick it up for her.

To make the matter worse, the girl fumbled forward and knocked down the teapot along with the cup full of tea on the ground.

Prince So was furious, ordered her to make another one. Soo quickly got out and brought a freshly new teapot, replacing the broken one.

4th prince had his tea while Soo was kneeling on the floor, cleaning the mess she had made.

When she stood up, much to her horror, the prince had collapsed on the table, falling in a deep sleep. His hand still rested on the opened book.

At that very moment, Soo realised the potion might be put in the cup but not the tea.

After a second or two, Yeon Hwa stepped in, didn't bother to give a glance at her trembling sister in law, went straight to the table and looked for her desired document. The report 4th prince would send to the king. The princess wanted to know what her half-brother had firgured out during the last days. So, satisfied with whatever having been written in the paper, Yeon Hwa put it back in its place, confidently walked out, but not forgot telling Hae Soo to efface all the traces.

Soo stared down at her hand. From now on, no matter how hard she washed, this hand would always stained. A tear drop rolled down her cheek when she pulled the prince's cloak on the coat stand.

"I'm sorry" She murmured weakly, knowing her apology was too late, then covered the prince's sleeping body.

Suddenly, a hand came to grasp hers. Hae Soo jumped, almost cried in shock but the prince's other hand reached out covering her mouth, which made the Lady ungraciously fall on his laps.

"I told you before" He whispered into her ears "If you have pretended mute, you must not say a word" The hot breaths of him on her neck sent chills down her spine.

"Forget tonight and I will act like none of this ever happened" The prince ordered, but his voice was more gentle than his usual tone as if to comfort the frightened girl.

Hae Soo nodded then the prince slowly let her go.

* * *

Several days after the departure of 4th prince from 8th prince's manor, the owner came back to his house. Whatever mission 8th prince had done in HwangJu seemed to be a serious one.

Right in the afternoon of the day Prince Wook came back SongAk, his residence was visited by the King.

The unannounced visit was disguised as a familial one where the King discussed with his most precious daughter about her marriage. But only 8th prince knew the true purpose of the King's trip when they had a private talk in his reading room. Outsides, the chamber was heavily guarded and only Lady Hae Soo - wife of the prince was allowed to get in, serving tea for the King.

In contrast to Prince Wook who appeared uneasy and anxious, King Taejo was totally relaxed, enjoying his tea time with his son and daughter in law. He asked Hae Soo about her health, her family and her normal daily life like what in-laws did. The girl politely answered all of his questions. And when the king had his first sip of tea, he couldn't help smiling in pleasure.

"So said he had enjoyed the tea of 8th prince's wife the most, during the days he stayed here. Now I understand why." The King complimented "If you want, you're free to go in Damiwon and learn art of tea from Court Lady Oh. I believe she will be glad to have a student like you" Hae Soo bowed her head, thanked the King for the big favor. "4th prince also told me that he had mistaken Wook's Lady as a maid at the first day he visited. Has he said sorry to you yet?"

Hae Soo said it hadn't been a need, but the King insisted. Their formal conversation finally came to an end, when the King dismissed his son's wife.

On her way out, the Lady literally bumped into a hard chest. She looked up, meeting the eyes of that person and immediately jaw dropped.

It was 4th prince Wang So. Without. Mask.

Not a scarred face, he had a flawless face like everyone said. Beautiful was the word Chaerung had used to describe him, even when beautiful was rarely used for a man. He was indeed beautiful.

Unconsciously, Hae Soo froze in her spot, faintly blushed at the good-looking prince.

The prince smirked at her stunning, bowed his head slightly in a greeting then passed her to walk inside the room.

Soo only regained her senses when one of the guard called and told her to leave.

* * *

Hae Soo felt lost. She paced back and forth at the small pavilion in the back garden which became her favourite spot now.

Obviously, 4th prince had known her the wife of his 8th brother and he had said nothing in order to avoid awkwardness. He had mistaken after all. However, it wasn't a problem at that moment, but his unmasked face was.

4th prince in Damiwon bath lake clearly had a long deep scar. But 4th prince she had just met had none. Were they the same man? There couldn't be two 4th princes, could it? Maybe she had bad vision back then. Everyone had moments of mistakes.

Sound of footsteps pulled Soo back to reality. Approaching her was the graceful confident 4th prince. She had been familiar with his intense piercing gaze, but not with his unmasked handsome face.

"The king told me to say sorry to you" He reached the pavilion "which I have no intention to do" Still full of himself as always.

Hae Soo ignored it, stared at the left of his face looking for a trace of the scar. The prince felt her stare on him but wasn't shy away. He took steps forward closer to her. And instinctively, the Lady stepped backwards until her back hit a pillar.

"In exchange, I want to make a proposal" He leaned down toward her, lowered his voice as if whispering for only her to hear "Be my wife if your marriage with Wook has ever failed" Hae Soo gasped in horror. How dare such scandalous words come from a prince's mouth. "I have everything Wook has: prince status, powerful family, good fortune, good looks, what else..." His lips curled up a playful smirk when his eyes travelled down her body "skilful on bed?"

And SLAP. Soo's palm met the prince's cheek. She was boiling in anger as his dirty words were a terrible insult to herself, her husband, Hae clan, Hwangbo clan and even the royal family.

"You did blush when seeing my true face"

Her hand was raised up again, but it was stopped in mid air by his stronger one. The prince seized her wrist then abruptly pulled her close. Their faces were only inches apart.

"One slap I can take, but two are definitely over border" He narrowed his eyes, growled in a harsh voice. Soo's pulses picked up with both rage and fright.

Unexpectedly, 4th prince tucked in her hand a letter then turned on his heels to leave.

Soo fell on the floor since her legs failed to support her weight.

In her hands was a letter from 13th prince, saying to have a date at their usual meeting point.

At the end of the letter was an underlined bold word: **URGENT**!


	4. The Chariot (7)

_By the time the Fool becomes an adult, he has a strong identity and a certain mastery over himself. Through discipline and will-power, he has developed an inner control which allows him to triumph over his environment._

 _On Card 7, we see a proud, commanding figure riding victoriously through his world. He is in visible control of himself and all he surveys._

 _The Chariot represents the positive aspects of the ego. A healthy ego is one that is strong and self-assured. It knows what it wants and how to get it._

* * *

A message from Hae clan: Divorce 8th prince and come back home!

Hae Soo dumbfoundedly stared at the letter of her uncles delivered by 13th prince. That was how her life worked, how her marriage meant: manipulated, controlled, political purposes only... She had no power over this matter whatsoever.

Two families were having interest conflicts. Hae clan decided it would be better to cut the tie before the Hwangbo had the idea of keeping Hae Soo in SongAk as an hostage.

"It's for your safety" Baek Ah concluded after explaining for the girl what was going on.

What defined her safety? Would she be safe back her hometown or would she be sold to another person, another prince for Hae clan's interests.

Hae Soo bit her lips, holding back a bittersweet laugh, as she recalled 4th prince's proposal in the afternoon.

He had foreseen this after all.

"What if 8th prince doesn't agree?" Soo calmly asked. The marriage couldn't be dissolved only on her demand.

"Your uncles said everything was arranged already. You have all the rights to ask for a divorce and Wook hyungnim could do nothing but accept."

Soo's brows furrowed in deep thinking. What gave her all the rights to ask 8th prince for a divorce?

* * *

The question bothered the Hae girl until she found the answer from the most unexpected person: Princess Yeon Hwa. Walking back her quarter that evening, Hae Soo surprisingly saw the princess waiting before her room. After getting inside, Yeon Hwa immediately was on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"You can punish me as much as you want, but please do not divorce my brother. It was all my fault and he had no idea about it. He truly respects and cares for you. It was all my wrongdoings, only me, not my brother, not my clan."

She looked at the princess in bewilderment before Chaerung whispered to her the story behind all of this.

Hae Soo felt sick, disgusted by a mere presence of her so-called sister-in-law. She didn't want to see that face anymore. Who could have known under such beautiful skin was a monster, ready to do anything to get what she wanted? Yeon Hwa still pleaded for her forgiveness when being ejected from the room.

Hae Soo cried in her room through the night, scared of this evil world, where no one could be trusted and the most beautiful face could bear the darkest soul.

8th prince stood outside of her room the whole night like a guardian, patiently, earnestly as he always was. Soo knew both of them were the victims of Yeon Hwa's plan but she didn't want to see him, not at that moment.

* * *

The King's punishment for Yeon Hwa was sending her back to Hwangju. The princess wouldn't be able to return to SongAk until the day she got married. She had to leave without 8th prince's pardon. But in the end, the sister had never truly asked for forgiveness, only asked for Hae Soo to not divorce her brother.

"Are you still upset about it, my Lady?" Chaerung asked while gently combing her hair "Nothing happened that night, didn't it? 4th prince would never do such thing to you. He had known Princess Yeon Hwa's plan in the beginning."

Had he truly known? Hae Soo sighed deeply, recalling the incident.

It wasn't sleeping potion that Yeon Hwa had put in the tea, but stimulant drug. The princess thought she could blackmail 4th prince for whatever she wanted if the prince had been caught on assaulting their sister-in-law.

Fortunately, things hadn't gone like what Yeon Hwa planned. But was it because of Soo intentionally breaking the tea pot or because 4th prince had known about it beforehand? She wasn't sure. At present, it only mattered that as long as the princess was at fault, the Lady had all the rights to divorce her husband.

Was this the arrangement of 4th prince or Hae clan? Or maybe both?

Soo heaved out another deep sigh.

4th prince Wang So, what did he want from her?

* * *

8th prince still waited for Hae Soo in front of her room. Until the door opened, she caught a sight of filer in his hands.

The atmosphere had never been that awkward between them when they sat together over divorce documents. Their marriage, their relationship had never had chance to start and now they were about to end everything.

The memory of her first day in SongAk when Prince Wook welcome her home was still vivid like yesterday. But it had been three years already.

"I can only say sorry on my sister's behalf" He broke the ice, which made Soo look up and catch a glimpse of sadness and regret in his eyes. "Sorry for not being a good husband. I don't deserve you. Please forgive me." He pushed the chair to stand up when Hae Soo found herself reaching out to grasp his hand.

It had always been her hands that he grasped. This time, she wanted it would be her turn. For once, she wanted to have control over her life. Not anyone else could take it away from her, even her husband.

* * *

Didn't wait for a response from Hae clan, Hae Soo made her own decision.

Just like 3 years ago, she climbed on a horse carriage. However, the carriage didn't bring her back Hae hometown but took the Lady to the palace where she was out of Hwangbo people's reach, yet still kept the title of 8th prince's wife.

Hae Soo wouldn't give up prince Wook, unless he betrayed her first.

And the most important thing, she wanted to learn and discover the world. Soo went to Damiwon to learn Art of tea from Court Lady Oh. The king had granted her this grand favour after all.

8th prince took her to greet the King, the Queens then finally led her to Damiwon where she met her enseignant, Court Lady Oh. He was thoughtful as ever when asking the court ladies in Damiwon to help his wife during her stay.

For the first time in their marriage, Hae Soo felt loved by her husband when he pulled her in a goodbye hug, whispering sweet words in her ears. He was grateful to her for not leaving him, promised to resolve all the problems between 2 families so that she could have a happy life together with him. And she couldn't help giving away a blissful smile, thinking about their bright future.

* * *

However, Soo's smile soon faded as Prince Wook was out of sight and slowly approaching her was the man she dreaded to meet, 4th prince Wang So.

It was a deserted narrow corridor that she couldn't change the path or find a third person to be her shield. Hae Soo felt panicky and breathless with each step the prince took toward her. It was ridiculous for her to be afraid of 4th prince, but after all the unpleasant experiences with him, the fear came naturally.

The Lady could do nothing but keep her head down, taking a small step asides, wishing the prince to just walk pass her, yet he didn't.

"I has underestimated you" Prince Wang So stopped right before her, but Hae Soo had no nerve to look up at him. "I don't like things getting out of my plan." So he did plan. He wanted her to divorce 8th prince "But I like how it's turning out. Because now you're in the palace" His fingers lifted her chin up so that their eyes met. Still those deep dark eyes and flawless handsome face made Soo hold her breath. "Closer to me than to Wook." His whisper was barely audible but managed to sent chill down her spine. Their intense moment lasted a second but felt like ages to Hae Soo.

Then all of sudden, the prince withdrew his hand, distanced himself from the Lady. Seconds later, a middle-aged man ran toward them and handed over the prince his mask.

"It's time to go to 9th prince's residence, your Highness"

Without a word, Wang So put his mask on then both the prince and his servant quickly left.

Hae Soo let out a long sigh of relief when finally she was in peace.

* * *

The head court lady of Damiwon gave Lady Hae Soo 3 days to settle herself down in the palace. Actually, Soo didn't need 3 days long but it took time for Chaerung to get passed all the security tests so that the young maid was allowed to live in the palace with her Lady.

Hae Soo was reserved a comfortable chamber in Damiwon but it seemed colder and emptier than her room in 8th prince's manor, especially without Chaerung.

At least Baek Ah came to her with another letter from Hae clan. They praised her for the wise move she had made. It appeared the relation between Hae clan and Hwangbo clan had been improved, which made Soo smile with pride.

In contrast, 13th prince seemed unhappy and wary. Had he also wanted her to break up with 8th prince? "It's not like your marriage based on love anyway. It's pure politics."

Soo pursed her lips in disapproval. Love could grow overtime. She believed that despite their rocky start, her marriage with prince Wook would soon bloom.

"It's been 3 years Soo. If you had meant to be in love with him, it must have happened already" But the hard head Hae Soo didn't listen to her best friend. "You might be better off with So hyungnim" 13th prince dropped the comment out of blue, which brought a grimace to Soo's face.

Baek Ah had never played the game of favourite. She knew her best friend was drifting away from his 8th brother since her marriage with him. But telling her to divorce 8th prince and better off with 4th prince was a little too much.

It was something totally ... un-Baek Ah.

Apparently, he had a huge bias toward Prince Wang So. The younger prince defended his 4th brother by all means, even when she told him how Wang So had verbally harassed her.

In the end, Soo just gave up, since she treasured her friendship with Baek Ah nim than a trivial matter which named 4th prince.

That night, cocooned in the warm blanket on her new bed in Damiwon, Hae Soo couldn't help thinking about Baek Ah's warning about living in the palace. It wasn't a simple place, the palace. She must be on alert all the time to stay away from trouble.

However easier said than done. Especially when it was troubles who came her way.

* * *

The royal herbal garden situated on a small mountain behind Damiwon. It was heaven for any physicians or herbalists in the country as grown there were most of the known herbs in Goryeo, from popular to rare ones, both domestic and foreign.

Undoubtably, the garden was guarded strictly. Only people with privilege card could get access to such place. And Hae Soo had to resist the urge to jump up and down in excitement when Court Lady Oh handed over her a golden card.

"Please spend your day identifying and taking notes about all the herbs you have known. Your knowledge must be tested"

Soo happily obliged the court lady by doing what was told. Her morning was spent on the field with fresh herbs when in the afternoon, she moved in the storage for the dried ones.

The vast chamber was perfumed with pleasant scent of dried herbs arranged orderly on shelves.

With a bright smile on her lips, Hae Soo immersed in her work and lost track of time. When the petite lady looked up, the sun had set and the court ladies, court physicians had left already. There was only her alone in the dimly lit room.

Pulling herself up, Soo found her way out to go back Damiwon when suddenly she caught a sight of a suspicious dark figure running in her direction. Quickly, she retreated back insides and hid behind the shelves.

Seconds later, heavy footsteps could be heard then harsh breaths and small whimpers, after that, was the noise of shelves of herbs being knocked down.

That person was looking for something.

Heart beating fast in the ribcage, Hae Soo grasped her mouth tightly so that no sound was made in her terrified state. Carefully glancing at the entrance which was also the only path of exit, she saw a trail of blood.

Everything clicked inside her head that the person was injured and looking for his treatment here.

More shelves were knocked down until that guy found what he wanted. Soo could hear the sound of him sliding down on the floor, hissing in pain as he using the herbs against his wound.

Soo thought she could wait until the man finished his treatment then left so that she would leave after him. But all of sudden!

"Get out" The man's low harsh voice broke the silence, which made all hairs on her body stand on their end. "Get out from where you're hiding" He knew her presence in the room.

Soo closed her eyes, thinking twice before finally standing up and leaving her spot. He was injured anyway. She could always run out and cry for help if he intended to harm her.

Both the lady and the man were in shock at the sight of each other.

But the man quickly recovered first.

"Leave." Wang So said in hard breaths "And say no word about you seeing me here"

Hae Soo still stood there, staring at him in horror. The prince was covered in blood with a lot of cuts on his arms, legs and torso. But his biggest injury was the cut-opened wound on his stomach, which despite applying the herb, still bled like a small stream of blood.

Who did that to him? Why didn't he go find a physician but come here and treat himself? And the biggest question must be how in the hell could he still run around with those serious wounds? The girl was deeply lost in her thoughts when the prince raised his voice again.

"Quickly leave" He seemed out of breath but still tried to tell her out.

Soo turned on her heel, facing the door then she heard a deep sigh from 4th prince.

However when she took her first step, a loud thud could be heard behind her back. Turning around, she saw the prince collapsing on the floor, unconscious.

Without a thought, Hae Soo rushed to him, lifted the prince up. Using her clean handkerchief and the herbs, she forcefully pushed the fabric against the big wound to stop the bleeding. It took a while for the herb to take effect, and for the cut to stop bleeding out. Keeping an eye on the prince, Soo hurriedly moved to find bandages nearby then returned to help him treating the wounds.

It was fortunate that Myung Hee was a good in-home physician and Hae Soo could learn one thing or two from her cousin.

Soo wouldn't call herself a good student but at least she was satisfied with the work performed on Wang So's wounds. He wasn't in great danger anymore but still needed to be treated by physicians.

Thinking about leaving and calling for help, the lady suddenly noticed the slightly broken mask on the prince's face. Hesitantly and carefully, her hands reached out to push his fringe back then pulled the mask off.

The second time in that night, Hae Soo went through another utter shock as under the mask there was not flawless face but a scarred one.

The scarred face she had seen before.

* * *

Engulfed by the shock, Soo wasn't aware that another person had appeared behind her back until a sharp blade was put on her neck.

She froze.

"Be still or I'll slit your throat in a second." The mystery man growled in a low voice. "Stand up then turn your back on him"

Hae Soo did exactly what she was ordered. As she moved, the man moved in sync with her so that he was always behind and the girl was unable to see his face.

"So, wake up" Without seeing but the girl could feel that the man was trying to bring the prince back from the unconsciousness. It was a good thing that he didn't come to kill him. Meanwhile, the sword never left her neck.

After a few calls, there was a small groan from 4th prince.

"How are you?" The man voice turned to concern. No verbal response from the prince so Soo guessed they exchanged looks and gestures with each other.

"She saw your scar" The lady was addressed once again in the conversation "Should I kill her?"

Soo's heart skipped a beat.

There was a pause. A too long pause for her interest.

That might be the longest wait in her 18 years of living.

Just one yes or even one nod from the prince could send her to the hand of Death.

"Go ahead!" Answered the prince.


	5. Strength (8) Part I

_Over time, life presents the Fool with new challenges, some that cause suffering and disillusionment. He has many occasions to draw on the quality of Strength (8). He is pressed to develop his courage and resolve and find the heart to keep going despite setbacks._

* * *

Hae Soo woke up with a terrible headache, despite the soft and comfortable mattress. Slowly she opened her eyes to realise that she was laying on a strange bed in a strange room.

"Lady Soo, you're awake" Chaerung's voice broke the silence and then came a soft cool hand putting on her forehead "How do you feel, my Lady? Should I call the court physician?"

"Where am I?" Soo asked in a cracking voice because of her dry sore throat.

"Damiwon, my Lady"

Damiwon. She had moved to Damiwon the day before. The herbal garden, the storage, 4th prince, the blade on her neck, the order to kill her. Suddenly all the memories flooded back before her eyes. Soo sat bolt right up, checking herself then reached out to touch Chaerung. She was in tact. Chaerung was also physically standing right next to her.

"I am not dead, am I?" But she must ask to confirm it.

"Of course not" The maid looked at her in bewilderment "You've just slept for 2 whole days..." She was about to explain what happened when the door burst opened as the mighty court lady walked in.

"You got intoxicated by herbal scent, Lady Hae Soo" Court Lady Oh quickly got by her side and gently pushed the girl lay back down. "It's normal for anyone working for a long time in the storage, especially a beginner like you. The strong scent may cause hallucinations or unconsciousness or maybe both." The court lady told Soo how she had found her in the herbs storage and brought her back Damiwon then called for the physicians. "I beg your pardon for not reporting this accident to the Highnesses. I believed you also wouldn't like them to be worried. 8th prince had asked about you. However, I just told him the Lady was working in herbal garden in stead of the truth that you was sleeping during the last two days."

Soo slightly nodded when her mind ran fast to process what had been told. Hallucinations! What happened in the storage, 4th prince, the wounds, the blood were all hallucinations. But why did it feel so real to her?

Was that all a dream or did it truly happen?

* * *

"4th prince is completely healthy, my Lady. He had tea with Queen Yoo here in Damiwon yesterday morning." The first thing Hae Soo did after leaving her sick bed was asking a court lady about 4th prince. "I believe I saw him walking out from astronomy tower this morning too."

If he got seriously injured, it was impossible for him to show up everywhere in the palace like that. Maybe she was indeed hallucinated that night. Soo reassured herself.

But when she was about to shrug everything off her chest, Chaerung brought another problem up.

"Your peony handkerchief, Lady Soo, I tried to find it for you but couldn't see it anywhere."

The peony handkerchief Myung Hee had given Soo to wipe tears when she had left to SongAk. It was her favourite, a souvenir of her dearest cousin. But it was nowhere to be found since she gained consciousness after that long sleep.

In her memories which was told to be illusions, she had used the handkerchief on Wang So's wound.

Was there any chance ...? At the very moment that the question popped up in Soo's head, 4th prince appeared in her sight.

He looked perfectly fine with his un-masked scarless face.

Their eyes met for a brief moment. And surprisingly, the prince was the one who turned away first. He ignored her as if she wasn't there, then walked side by side with the middle-aged astronomer toward the astronomy tower.

Something was definitely odd.

Curiosity grew into an invisible force pulling her toward him. Hae Soo followed the prince.

Instinct told her that the truth might be discovered there, in astronomy tower. And maybe she could find back her handkerchief too.

But the lady and her maid were stopped by the royal guards at the entrance. Usually, this place was free access for everyone in the palace but these days the King had the tower prohibited during its maintenance.

Reluctantly, Chaerung led her Lady back to Damiwon.

Suspicion was still in the air.

* * *

Days by days, Hae Soo's unanswered question was pushed in the back of her head as she was busy learning herbs and tea with Court Lady Oh. The old lady was a strict and high-demanding person that could render her students stressful. But with her passion in the subject, Soo quickly won the court lady's favour.

The first week, 8th prince came to visit his lady once every 2 days. When his work got busier, he could just visit her twice a week. Sometimes they had meal with Queen Hwangbo. Sometimes the couples strolled in royal garden or there were afternoons the husband and wife simply sat together in a quiet pavilion, when the prince helped his wife with her homework or told her about Hwangju, his hometown or his family, his childhood.

Hae Soo enjoyed those talks the most.

One month fast flew by without Soo's knowing. Unexpectedly, her first month in the palace was quite pleasant. Her only disappointment was 13th prince had left SongAk yet again. She missed him and their secret drinking session.

Thinking about the absence of Baek Ah nim, Soo realised that she had rarely met 4th prince too. They came across each other several times, yet he just ignored her. She didn't know why but it seemed 4th prince had lost his interest in her. Somehow, Hae Soo found it relieving.

* * *

One afternoon, after finishing her lesson with Court Lady Oh, Hae Soo spent the rest of her time having tea with her mother in law, Queen Hwangbo. The Queen was always nice to her since the day Soo became her daughter in law. She was even nicer after Soo choosing to not divorce her son.

Tea time between the mother and daughter in law might pass enjoyably if it wasn't the appearance of a third person, Queen Yoo.

Unlike Queen Hwangbo, Queen Yoo was infamous for her harshness and hostility. However, people said she only became like that after losing the affection of the King. It was told that, Queen Yoo gained the King's grand favour when 4th prince was born. But when Prince Wang So turned 5, because of unknown reasons, the King started giving her cold treatment until now, which had been 15 years.

"It has been 3 years since Wook got married, hasn't it?" Queen Yoo brought a cup of tea to her lips, while looking intently at Hae Soo "Does your daughter in law have any good news yet, Queen Hwangbo?"

Soo shuddered, froze in her spot. Fortunately, she had her mother-in-law getting her back.

"Soo is still young and so is Wook. I think they are in no hurry to have children yet."

Queen Yoo's lips curled up a smirk at Queen Hwangbo's reply.

"Apparently, Wook is in no hurry. But you Hae Soo also should think for yourself. We are all women so I don't mind saying thing straightly. Hae Soo is the first wife, but soon Wook will have the second and third. With the crown prince passing away, now any prince could descend on the throne. If it happens to be Wook, without a child, how can Hae Soo secure the Queen seat?"

Both Hae Soo and Queen Hwangbo went pale at Queen Yoo's daring words. Recovering from the shock, Queen Hwangbo quickly responded.

"Wook has no ambition for the throne. Please don't say any words that might be misleading"

"No need to be humble, Queen Hwangbo. We're alike. Which mother doesn't want her son to be the King?"

The tea time was completely ruined by Queen Yoo's salty language. A heavy atmosphere took over the room after the rude Queen left. Queen Hwangbo told Soo to forget what Queen Yoo had said, but at the same time, she reminded her daughter-in-law of the ugly fate that all women in their era must bear: At one point of their marriage, they must accept to share their husband with another woman.

Polygamy was normal in Goryeo.

* * *

Soo mind-absently walked back to her chamber in Damiwon, wondering what would she feel if Prince Wook married another woman. Would she be jealous? Would she be salty like queen Yoo? Or she should think about having a child to secure her position in the household?

All of sudden, Chaerung called her back to reality. With a proudly bright smile on her lips, the maid whispered into the Lady's ear a secret: She had found a hidden passage leading to the astronomy tower.

* * *

Hae Soo tossed and turned on her bed. Sleep didn't come easily to her that night. Because of the gloomy tea time in the afternoon with the Queens or because of the secret Chaerung told her? Soo wasn't sure. Finally, she decided to get up to have a night stroll.

The chill of an autumn night crisped into the air, nipping slightly on her uncovered skin. It had passed midnight and most of the candles had been blown out. There was only the moon and stars shining on the dark night sky.

Taking a full lung of chilly air, Soo looked up at the sky then unexpectedly caught a glow of light casted out from the highest floor of astronomy tower.

Curiosity rose in her once again.

It wasn't a smooth path, the secret passage Chaerung told her. But she managed to get up in the tower.

Carefully Hae Soo treaded in the top room. It was a small tidy room. The only thing made this room special may be the high shelves full of books. She was about to approach the shelves when something on the working table nearby got her attention.

A drawing of peony. Soo picked the paper up then stared at the drawing. It looked so familiar. Then realisation hit her that the peony looked exactly like the pattern on her handkerchief.

Suddenly, there was footsteps echoing downstairs. Soo startled, looking around for a place to hide. The footsteps got closer. In panic, the girl just jumped in a closet.

The moment the closet's doors closed, also a person reached the top room. Soo held her breath. Everything outsides went silent, which made her wonder if that person was still in the room or not.

Then abruptly the closet's doors busted opened, revealed the person standing before it was no one but un-masked 4th prince Wang So.

He appeared dumbstruck for a second because of her presence but immediately the surprise disappeared as his eyes lit up and his lips curled up a smirk.

"Such a surprising visit I receive from 8th prince's wife. May I ask what you are doing in my room at this hour?"

Soo's tongue was tied. This was the most embarrassing moment in her entire life. And she swore that Wang So wouldn't let her go easily without taunting her.

His prying eyes travelled down to the paper in her hand then the smirk turned into a wide playful smile.

"You come for the handkerchief?"

Soo widened eyes in surprise. He knew her handkerchief. That meant what happened in the storage hadn't been a dream. Before Hae Soo could have any reaction, more footsteps could be heard. Wang So quickly closed the doors, hiding her inside again.

Another person reached the top room and Soo could hear a faint sigh of relief from 4th prince.

"We have a companion" The new person spoke up.

"No stranger, just Lady Hae Soo hides in my closet" Wang So stated the fact with playful mischief in his voice.

"Please don't joke around like that" The other man said in disbelief. "People might misunderstand"

"Want to go check yourself?"

Soo's heart skipped a beat. What game was he playing?

She heard Wang So stepped away from the closet and all of sudden, she felt exposed as if just losing a shield.

Silence took over the room. Insides, anxiety rose in Soo's chest because without hearing, she didn't know what was going on outsides.

"It's time to put on the mask" A voice broke the silence.

Strangely enough, Soo didn't know who had just talked: 4th prince or the other man. Their voices sounded very much alike. Moment before, she could differentiate them because 4th prince stood closer to her. But now when he had move, it seemed unable to distinguish the two voices.

There was ruffle sound that Hae Soo guessed was the prince wearing his mask.

"Please enjoy your night, your Highness" Now that must be the voice of the other man "and Lady Hae Soo, too"

Soo mentally startled when her name was mentioned, but then that person walked down the staircase leaving Wang So and her alone in the room again.

She heard his footsteps walking closer to her then stop. She could feel his hand on the door handles. Soo stared at the door, expected it to be opened but it didn't.

Unlike the first time, now the prince hesitated.

Between them was just a thin wooden door.

She didn't know how long they had stayed like that, until 4th prince raised his voice.

"Should I open the door?"

Was he asking for her permission? Oddly her heart started racing.

He waited for her response.

It took her a lot of time and courage to answer his question. The "yes" was soft, barely audible but slowly the door opened.

Standing before her was the 4th prince with his mask on. He didn't smirk nor smile. His lips bit in a thin line while his eyes stared at her intensely. The intense stare she was familiar with during the days he had lived in 8th prince's manor.

Unconsciously, Soo blushed slightly under his gaze.


	6. Strength (8) Part II

_Card 8 also represents patience and compassion. Getting angry is easy when events turn sour, but dealing calmly with frustration takes great strength. So does accepting others and forgiving mistakes. We need strength to mold situations softly. The Chariot controls through mastery and authority. Card 8 is more subtle, even loving._

* * *

How could a mask change one's aura, Hae Soo didn't know. But she knew for sure that when 4th prince wore his mask, he appeared more mature, prudent and collected than his unmasked self. Lost in the depth of his dark eyes, Soo didn't see his hand coming and snatch the paper from her hand.

"Leave" She startled when his voice broke the tense atmosphere.

The prince stepped asides, gestured for her to come out with a slight jerk of his head. She hadn't expected that he would let her go easily. But when he did, oddly she felt disappointed.

Hae Soo gingerly walked out from the closet then bowed slightly at the prince before turning on her heel to leave.

When she was midway to the exit, unexpectedly, Wang So seized her wrist, pulled her in an aisle. Didn't spare her a second to react, he pushed her against a bookshelf then trapped her between it and his torso.

Soo let out a small yelp of shock but the prince shushed her silence while throwing a glance over his shoulder. A second later, footsteps could be heard.

Someone was climbing up to the top room to meet 4th prince again.

Soo held her breath, dreaded of the scandal if people caught her in his room. 4th prince's face also had a serious expression. So at least they shared the same anxiety.

"Your Highness" A familiar voice broke the heavy silence. Soo gasped in surprise and immediately Wang So's hand came up to clasp her mouth. "I've brought your remedy"

"Alright" The prince's cold emotionless voice didn't betray anything. "Put it on the table. I will take it later". He pretended to look for a book while actually shielding Hae Soo from Court Lady Oh's eyes.

The lady followed 4th prince's order, went to put a tray on the table. It only took a few seconds, but felt like ages for Soo.

Her pulse picked up.

Her heart pounded loudly in the ribcage, not sure because it was the fear of being exposed or the intimate position between her and Wang So.

They stood there waiting, expected the old lady to take her leave, yet she didn't.

"Please come out now, Lady Hae Soo" Court Lady Oh knew.

Soo froze like a deer in headlights, easily imagined the stern facial expression of her enseignant at that moment. Meanwhile 4th prince still kept his composure, asked the lady what nonsense she was saying.

Court Lady Oh's attention turned to him now.

"You have promised me to stay away from her, your Highness" She reminded the prince some kind of agreement between them, which made Wang So's hand clench into a fist.

He pondered.

After a while, he reluctantly stepped away from the young lady.

However, before they could have a confrontation with Court Lady Oh, another man rushed in the room.

"Your Highness" Choi Jimong called in haste "Hae clan has..." He immediately shut up once seeing Hae Soo. Obvious shock was shown on his face. Then being reminded of the urgency, the astronomer turned to 4th prince. "13th prince is in medical wing right now"

Wang So went pale in horror. In a flash, he abandoned everything to run to his younger brother. Following suit was Jimong. Then left behind were only the ladies, alone in the prince's room.

* * *

Hae Soo had wanted to go to medical wing. However a hand grasped her arm, preventing her from leaving. It was enough for a night, the court lady said.

Soo gave her a pleading look.

It was Baek Ah nim, her best friend. Her only childhood friend. He must be terrible hurt to stay in medical wing.

Court Lady Oh closed her eyes, sighed deeply then finally let go of her hand.

Soo wished the route from astronomy tower to medical wing had never been that far.

* * *

When she got there, Baek Ah had already received his treatment.

The court physician seemed surprised at Lady Hae Soo's appearance. However Court Lady Oh signalled him to give them a private moment.

Hae Soo approached 13th prince's sick bed. He was lying there immobile. There were a lot of wounds on his body that made Soo burst in tears. She had never seen Baek Ah in this terrible state like this before. Kneeling down besides his bed, Soo reached out to touch his face, carefully, gently as if she was afraid her touch might hurt him more.

"Baek Ah nim" She whispered and the prince slowly opened his eyes.

He gave her a faint smile.

Suddenly the door slammed opened. Emerging was unmasked 4th prince who glared at Hae Soo with burning anger. He strode toward her, and in one quick motion, seized her wrist then forcefully threw her away from 13th prince.

"Your Highness" The court lady and physician cried out in surprise when Hae Soo was shoved down on the ground. Court Lady Oh rushed in, lift the girl up, asking if she was alright.

Soo didn't answered, only stared at the furious prince in bewilderment.

"You, of all people, have no right to touch him." Wang Soo growled in a low harsh voice. If looks could kill, Hae Soo might be dead already "Do you know what your clan has done to him?"

"Please, hyungnim" Baek Ah opened his mouth, tried to speak between hard breaths "She is innocent"

Despite 13th prince's plead, Wang So still glared at Hae Soo like his enemy until Court Lady Oh led her out, return to Damiwon.

* * *

13th prince had spent most of his childhood in Hae clan's hometown. The Hae was practically his second family. Their bond simply grew over time, not for the political interests but for family loyalty. Hae clan mistreated or betrayed 13th prince was the last thing in the world that Hae Soo could think of.

She needed to know the truth.

A letter was sent back to the Hae hometown right in the night but it took at least 5 days for the response to arrive at the palace.

Soo couldn't visit 13th prince in the broad daylight the next days. Therefore she waited till the night fell down to go to the medical wing. Unfortunately, at that time of the day, Baek Ah was in his deep sleep. The only positive point was that she could ask the physician about his health.

Three nights in a row, Soo came to the medical wing then returned to Damiwon without seeing Baek Ah.

At the fourth night, when she came there to meet the physician and not her friend, surprisingly the old man invited her to a small room.

"You should bring some wine" Baek Ah was sitting on his bed, broadly smiled at his dear friend. Soo felt tears forming in her eyes at the sight of him, then turned away to hide her crying face. Only god knew how much she had worried for him.

* * *

Hae Soo got the reassurance from both Baek Ah and Hae clan that they wasn't behind his accident like 4th prince claimed. Wang So had misunderstood.

The next day, the lady received apology gifts from Wang So: a basket of apples, a sorry letter and a peony.

Putting the letter away, Hae Soo gave the apples to Chaerung, when only keeping the peony. He wasn't the one who wrote the letter. It had been 13th prince. Though Baek Ah had tried to write differently, she could still recognise his hand writing at a glance. It made her wonder what was the meaning of all these gifts.

Wang So had started to stir up the curiosity in her once again.

Court Lady Oh looked at the flower in Soo's hand with a deep frown. The old lady then reminded her student of the night in herb storage, that 4th prince wasn't a simple man. Everything involved with the princes meant political schemes. So the court lady made Wang So promise to stay away from the young lady for the last month. She didn't want anyone to bring politics to Damiwon.

Hae Soo was told to be distanced from all the princes: 4th prince Wang So, 13th prince Baek Ah and if necessary even her husband 8th prince Wang Wook.

* * *

Another month fast flew by as they reached the ninth month of the year. It had been one month since 8th prince received the King's order to leave SongAk to HuBaekje. And they told he would return before the double ninth festival, for the royal family gathering.

Meanwhile Soo had passed another quiet peaceful month in Damiwon: No sight of 4th prince and sadly no secret meetings with Baek Ah nim either.

After two months learning herbs, Hae Soo started learning about water. Though there were different types of water in the palace, Soo still wanted to find and taste the mountain spring water on her own.

Chaerung had complained a lot when her lady decided to climb up a mountain behind the palace. The maid wasn't fond of hard activities, but it didn't stop the lady dragging her to the top of the mountain in a fine autumn day.

"They are all the same. All the same." Chaerung mumbled when Soo commented that this mountain spring water tasted better than the one they used in Damiwon.

Still the maid filled a can of spring water for her lady, then together they went down back to the palace.

On the way, unexpectedly Soo found a small stream which could be started from another source of water.

Chaerung groaned in despair, strongly against the idea coming up to the mountain again as the can was too heavy. Soo told her to go down alone when she followed the stream to find its source. The young maid opposed at first but then reluctantly obliged her lady.

The new narrow path wasn't rocky like the one Hae Soo and Chaerung had climbed earlier that day, therefore, Soo soon reached her desired destination.

However, it wasn't a natural spring like she expected but a manmade water tower. When the question 'why there was a huge water tower up on this mountain' popped up in her head, she immediately had her answer.

There were a group of soldiers going to take water.

Soo mentally cursed herself then quickly hid behind a bush.

She had just intruded in the royal training camp.

But things weren't that complicating, were it? She could always wait for the soldiers leaving then followed the old path to go down to the base of the mountain to meet Chaerung.

Or that was what she thought.

"Is that your habit?" A voice was raised behind Soo's back, which made all her hairs stand on their end. "Wandering around and setting foot on uninviting ground?"

Slowly turned her head around, Hae Soo saw 4th prince who was on horse, giving her a pointing curious look. She rooted on her spot, staring at him in awe when the prince jumped off his horse, walking toward her.

This was the first time she saw him in training outfits.

And the mask was his outstanding feature.

It had became her habit, to rencounter Wang So in the most unexpected place. Alone. No one but him.

Instinctively, Soo took steps back when he approached her with his intense stare. She felt trapped, again, between him and the bush behind. He got closer. Then all of sudden, his arm reached out, encircled her waist, pulled her flush against him.

"Do you know what kinds of animal you may encounter in the forest, my Lady?" He whispered and Soo was absolutely petrified.


	7. Strength (8) Part III

_The Fool also discovers the quiet attributes of patience and tolerance. He realizes the willful command of the Chariot must be tempered by kindliness and the softer power of a loving approach. At times, intense passions surface, just when the Fool thought he had everything, including himself, under control._

* * *

"Snake" The prince answered his question himself.

Right after that, Soo felt a big whoosh of air behind her back as Wang So's free hand threw a dagger in the bush. Turning her head around, the girl jumped slightly at the sight of a dead snake on the ground. Naturally her hands sought out to clutch his arms. And she only realised it after catching 4th prince's stare on where she was grasping him.

Embarrassed, Soo quickly withdrew her hands then shoved him with all her force to break his embrace. Her vigour took the prince off guard and freed herself but also backfired on her at the same time. She stumbled backwards, tripped over her own two feet.

Wang So chuckled at her clumsy, then quickly turned it into a slight cough. He offered a hand, yet Soo ignored it, let his arm hang awkwardly.

Picked herself up, the girl turned on her heel, found her way back to the old path.

She just wished their meeting to end there. However, her simple wish wasn't fulfilled.

The prince and his horse kept walking behinds.

With each step taken, Hae Soo became more nervous. Until the stalking seemed insupportable, she halted. The footsteps still continued as the prince caught up with her. Out of frustration, she gave him a scowl, which made the man raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm not following you" Wang So said nonchalantly but Soo swore that she could see a glimpse of amusement in his eyes "This path leads to the training camp."

She blinked. Then realisation hit her hard in the head. It wasn't the old path she had taken.

The girl cringed at her own stupidity then instantly took a change of course.

All of sudden, the ground underneath her feet gave away.

A small gasp left her lips as Soo slipped and tumbled down a steep slope.

In the midst of the danger, she felt a strong arm pull her into a tight hug before two entangled bodies rolled down, hurtling over grass, earth and rock.

* * *

Hae Soo was woken up by an anxious voice calling her name. Slowly opened the eyes, she found herself lying securely in the arms of a distressed Wang So.

"How are you? How do you feel? Do you get hurt?" He showered her with question, which just reminded her of the talkative maid Chaerung.

Her head was still spinning because of the roll but soon rallied.

Soo pushed herself up in sitting position with the help of the prince. But when she was about to move, a throbbing pain shot through her lower body. She groaned and immediately 4th prince averted his eyes to her legs. Without a second thought, he pulled her dress up, revealed a deep cut on the smooth pale leg.

Wang So reached out for her wound, yet Soo instantly snatched his hand away.

No man touched her bare leg, especially not him.

"Is it time to care about manners and graces now?" He gave her a stern angry look which appeared even scarier than Court Lady Oh's.

Soo shrank back, letting him treat her injury.

Gentleness rarely went with 4th prince, however she could tell he was being as gentle on her as possible.

At that moment, his concern, his caring and even his disregard for social rules and etiquettes resembled 13th prince a lot. So she wondered: If they had met at another time, not as brother and sister in law, could they have become friends?

* * *

Wang So piggybacked Hae Soo down the mountain. It was a long quiet ride that was more comfortable than Soo had thought, despite the numb pain in her leg.

"I should have returned it to you earlier" 4th prince broke the silence. And it took the lady no time to understand what he was referring to. "But I kept delaying with the thought you will come to me again, asking for it."

The peony handkerchief.

She had been completely surprised when he pulled out from his inner pocket her missing handkerchief to dress the wound.

Had he brought it with him all the time?

Shaking the idea off her head, Soo turned her attention to the prince and his plan with her clan.

"There are..." She hesitantly opened her mouth. "Other unmarried girls of Hae clan, too. If you are interested..." _He could always pursue and marry them._

She believed her uncles would be more than happy to tie the bond with 4th prince through a political marriage. Just like how they had made her become 8th prince's wife.

Suddenly the girl felt all disheartened, thinking about loveless political marriages. The ladies were nothing but a pawn in the game of power among the princes and noble families.

"Is that all could think of yourself?" His voice pulled her back to reality "a tool for a prince to gain Hae clan's support?" He said as if she was belittling herself. Was she? "There are more in you that attract me, Lady Hae Soo."

She blinked once then twice as her mind proceeded what he was saying.

"You have a beautiful voice" Wang So interrupted her train of thoughts again. Without her notice, it was the first time she talked with him in full sentences. Strangely the random compliment made the girl's heart fluttered. "Has anyone said that to you?"

"My husband" Soo whispered, reminded both of them that she was a married woman while mentally snapping herself out of the foreign feelings.

It wasn't right to feel like this toward other man than her husband. And it was especially wrong when the man was her husband's brother.

Their conversation ended there as silence took over the trip again.

* * *

They were still far from the base of mountain when a man rushed toward them with 4th prince's horse following suit behind.

Soo immediately tensed up, urged the prince to let her down but Wang So was in no hurry. He carefully landed the lady down while his arms still supported her injured leg.

"Your Highness" Choi Jimong hastily called 4th prince from afar. Once reaching them, the old astronomer was unable to hide his surprise at Hae Soo's presence. But he quickly shrugged it off then whispered something to the prince.

There was a noticeable change in Wang So's facial expression before he ordered Jimong to take the Lady back to the palace. Then he himself ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The Lady of 8th prince had never talked with Choi Jimong before. However, the old astronomer knew how to break all the awkwardness between them by story telling.

While leading the horse with lady Hae Soo down the narrow mountain path, he told her about the princes' childhood:3rd prince Wang Yo was excellent at archery, 10th prince Wang Eun dreamed of opening a toy store in SongAk and 14th prince Wang Jung had always been fond of martial arts.

It had been the best time, when the princes were still young and innocent. Status and power were out of picture. Brothers didn't kill each other for the throne.

By the time he was telling about the crown prince's death, the end of the path was in sight. They could see the palace's back gate not far away.

The story must be wrapped up.

"Please help our 4th prince, Lady Hae" Jimong's pleading came out of nowhere, confused the girl. He stopped the horse, looked up at her in the eyes. "He is a trustful person that can save you and your clan."

Hae Soo was more puzzled than ever. But she never had a chance to ask for clarification as Chaerung ran up to them crying.

Surprisingly, it wasn't only the maid waiting for her. There was a prince, too.

"Soo" 8th prince called with a voice full of concern, then went alarming once catching the blood stain on her dress.

The astronomer calmly explained that the lady just tripped in the forest, so he helped her get back here.

Soo didn't have to say any more word when prince Wook gently lifted her off the horse then instantly scooped her up in his arms to bring her in the palace.

* * *

On their way to Damiwon, unexpectedly the couple ran across 4th prince, who had taken his mask off.

Wang So gave the lady on 8th prince's arms a curious look, before asking his brother what had happened.

Soo stared at him, amazed.

His voice, his face even the gesture of raising an eyebrow showed nothing but pure curiosity. A great liar!

Wang Wook casually answered his question and was about to pass when 4th prince raised his voice again.

"Please be careful next time." He turned to Hae Soo. A wide smile spread across his handsome face, yet his eyes was sharp and cold as ice. "Maybe no one will be there to protect you from the snake or the fall on the mountain like today."

The bright smile became a dark smirk, as the simple look turned into a murderous glare.

Soo shuddered, immediately tightened the hold of her arms around her husband's neck, leaned closer on Wook's chest, seeking protection.

8th prince could sense her discomfort, so he quickly thanked 4th prince for his caring then left in the direction of Damiwon.

There was only Wang So standing behind, gazing at the walking away couple until they disappeared behind tall walls.

A raindrop fell on his face and the prince quickly put on his mask.

A raging storm hit SongAk that night.


	8. Hermit (9) Part I

_There comes a point in life when we sense that there is a deeper reality and begin to search for it. The hermit on Card 9 reminds us of Diogenes, the Greek ascetic who is said to have gone out with a lantern in hand to search for an honest man. Diogenes is a symbol of the search for truth that the Hermit hopes to uncover by stripping away all diversions._

* * *

Hae Soo tossed and turned on her bed that night in Damiwon. Another night that sleep didn't come easily to her. It wasn't because of the mild fever she had after taking court lady Oh's remedy in the evening, nor the heavy rain along with loud thunders outsides.

She couldn't sleep because every time closing her eyes, she saw that murderous glare. The glare of Wang So.

He had been all caring and gentle on the mountain. One moment he said he was attracted to her. Another moment he saw her as his enemy. What made him become so hostile in just an hour?

Strangely, it was always the unmasked 4th prince that she found threatening. When the mask was put on, Wang So seemed to give off new vibes, to show a different side of him that she liked better.

And what was she thinking? Soo slapped herself to regain her senses. She thought of 4th prince before sleeping and now even had the crazy idea that the mask changed his personality. It must be the fever that made her insane.

* * *

"You will have a scar" Court Lady Oh said after helping Soo change the bandage for the wound. "A long visible one"

Soo sighed deeply. She had had a lot of injuries on arms and legs before but none of them had left a scar thanks to Myung Hee's good treatments. Or if any, there were only faint invisible ones. This would be the first visible scar on her body.

"Don't be too depressed. 8th prince won't dislike you because of one scar" The court lady mistook her sigh as the worry for her marriage. But truly, Soo didn't mind a scar at all. "It's not like you have a scar on your face."

Court lady Oh had just reminded her of someone with a scar on his face. She couldn't help wondering out loud.

"What kind of makeup have you put on 4th prince's face?" It was so perfect that sometimes she forgot that his face had flaw at all. "To conceal his scar?"

Immediately, Court lady Oh went pale in fright, clasped her hand on Soo's mouth in the young's girl surprise.

"You must not mention it." The old lady whispered even though there were only two of them alone in the room. "How do you know about it? Who told you? Did you see it? Have you told it to anyone?" Her serious tone confused and scared Hae Soo at the same time. The girl silently shook her head. Then court lady Oh seemed relaxed a little and withdrew her hand off the girl's mouth. "You must never talk about his scar. Stay away from 4th prince. As far as possible. Do you understand?"

Soo nodded in understanding. She had never wanted to be close to him anyway.

* * *

The 3-day long storm had just passed, then SongAk was hit by another devastating blow again.

9th prince Wang Won was proved guilty in the crown prince's poisoning.

Unlike Chaerung who went all gaga over 4th prince and how intelligent he was to solve the big case in less than 3 months, Hae Soo took the news with much anxiety. Not that was there anything of her related to 9th prince, but she had a strong feeling that Hae clan involved in the investigation, especially after what Jimong had told her a few days ago.

And her intuition wasn't wrong.

The next day, the heads of Hae clan were summoned by the King.

Hae Soo felt like sitting on fire since early in the morning. There were only 2 reasons for the head of a clan being summoned to SongAk from their hometown: grand rewards or severe punishments.

When the patience wore out, the lady with her maid's help had limped all the way from Damiwon to Cheondeokjeon to wait for her uncles.

"Please come back now, Lady Soo" Chaerung whimpered to her stubborn lady "What if the King or the princes see you here"

Soo shushed the young maid silent. Suddenly, the main door of Cheondeokjeon opened. The first to walk out was 4th prince and then 13th prince.

Baek Ah quickly spotted his friend and waved to her.

"Soo" He happily called and Hae Soo sighed in relief.

Hae clan got no harm or else Baek Ah wouldn't smile that brightly.

Her presence caught the attention of the masked prince, too. Wang So studied her then rested his eyes on her injured leg. He frowned.

At the moment his mouth was opened to say something, the Hae people walked out with big smiles and proud looks on their faces. 4th prince closed his mouth at once then regained his straight emotionless face again.

Hae Soo saw her uncles bow at the prince then thank him but Wang So wasn't pleased. Giving them an indifferent look, 4th prince walked away with 13th prince following suit.

Despite the prince's cold response, the Hae were still in high spirits. They had just received a grand rewards from the king for finding evidences of 9th prince's crime.

* * *

The uncles and niece had a short reunion after 3 years no see, where Hae Soo demanded for a revelation. She couldn't be kept in the dark anymore, especially when Wang So was targeting her now. The older Hae seemed a little flustered. Then finally they gave in and told her everything.

It started 2 months ago, when 4th prince came to 9th prince's residence for the investigation. He had found the evidences there, then been chased by Wang Won's people.

 _Soo recalled her first day in Damiwon when Wang So left to 9th prince's manor then the night in herb storage that he was terribly wounded. It fitted perfectly_.

In his escape, 4th prince had hidden the evidences in Gyobang. But the next day when his people came, all the documents had disappeared. It turned out that the scrolls were hidden among the belongings of a group of free performers who had just left SongAk the night before.

That was the reason why 13th prince was in need. To help his 4th brother, Baek Ah had secretly looked for the group without knowing that he was also being followed. Hae clan couldn't stand still when 13th prince was in danger, so they trod in.

However at the night Baek Ah found the group of performers, Hae people had failed to rescue him from the assassins.

The young prince was severely injured while the evidences got lost again.

"4th prince thought you didn't try to protect Baek Ah nim?" Soo asked, remembered how Wang So had blamed Hae clan for Baek Ah's injuries.

"He thought we betrayed 13th prince and took side with the assassins to steal those documents" One of the uncles said and Soo couldn't help wondering why Wang So had no trust on Hae clan.

After the incident, the Hae didn't want bad blood between them and 4th prince, therefore they offered to help him find back the lost scrolls. And lucky to them, they had found 4 scrolls that proved 9th prince's crime.

However, 4th prince claimed there were 5 scrolls in total and suspected that Hae clan had hidden one scroll for their advantage.

"You didn't hide it, did you?" She knew her uncles couldn't have done such thing, but still asked for reassurance.

"Of course not, we didn't even know they were crime evidences until handing them to 4th prince."

Wang So had misunderstood her clan, yet was it only misunderstanding or there was more behind his suspicion? Hae Soo desperately wanted to find the answer.

But their time was tight. A court lady came and invited Lady Hae Soo back to Damiwon. Reluctantly, the girl must bid farewell to her uncles.

Before taking their leave, the Hae could only tell Soo to be careful. With their clan's contribution to 9th prince's downfall, they might take revenge on the only Hae in SongAk that was her.

But somehow, Soo felt like she should be careful around Wang So more than anyone else.

* * *

Hae Soo was mind-absently staring at the top floor of astronomy tower from a quiet deserted pavilion when a familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

Approaching her was 8th prince with his warm smile as always. He settled down next to her and naturally her head leaned on his shoulder. One month being apart and she had almost forgot how reliable prince Wook could be. They simply sat there, enjoying each other's company in silence until 8th prince broke the ice.

"Return home, Soo" She tilted her head to look at him at the same time Wook turned to her. "Our home" He repeated again since she looked confused. "I've asked Court Lady Oh and she said you can go back home whenever you want."

To Soo, 8th prince's manor was a house, a roof, but not yet a home. Did prince Wook truly want to build a home with her there?

"If you don't want to, then I can wait" He sounded a bit disappointed after receiving no response from her.

But if 8th prince had waited a bit longer, he could have heard a yes from his wife.

Damiwon was nice. Court Lady Oh was kind. However, Soo realised she couldn't live in the palace with the court ladies forever. She must pick up her life with 8th prince.

Hae Soo nodded to the prince's proposal.

They would build a home together.

She would come home with prince Wook, after the Double ninths festival.

* * *

Undoubtedly, the royal family gathering for the festival was gloomy, because of 9th prince's sentence for treason.

Even Wang Eun and Wang Jung, two cheerful childish princes, were unable to lighten up the mood.

Everyone stayed quiet until 14th prince broke the silence, whining about the fact that Wang So would go back to Shinju after the case of crown prince's death closed.

4th prince only came to SongAk for the investigation.

"Can't you stay, So?" The King averted his eyes to his 4th son.

Everyone could tell that the King had asked 4th prince this question not once but plenty times. He wanted Wang So to be the next crown prince. However for some reasons 4th prince appeared not interested in the throne and declined the grand favour.

"Mother is waiting for me in Shinju, Your Majesty." He politely replied, which made all eyes turned to Queen Yoo.

The Queen seemed acquainted with this kind of embarrassing situation that she calmly drank her tea, ignoring the prying eyes.

4th prince only addressed Consort Kang of Shinju as mother while his birth mother was called the queen.

"But I am not leaving SongAk anytime soon." The prince continued "Because there's a lady here having caught my attention."

His eyes gazed directly at Hae Soo, which made the girl slightly startle. She immediately turned away, avoiding his look.

Fortunately, the others went so excited at 4th prince's announcement that didn't notice her strange reaction.

The queens, princes, princesses and even the king were curious about the secret lady. However, Wang So kept his mouth shut, had no intention to unveil her identity yet.

Eun and Jung even thought of some tortures to get an answer from their 4th brother.

The party mood got improved, but Hae Soo only felt suffocated.

She clutched 8th prince's arm, quietly exchanged an implying look. Her husband instantly understood.

Wook stood up, asked for the king's permission to take his wife back to their home.

The smile on Wang So's face immediately disappeared. He grumpily stared at the couples who were leaving the party to prepare for Hae Soo's departure from Damiwon.

* * *

After saying goodbye to all the court ladies in Damiwon, Soo told Chaerung to bring her luggages to 8th prince, who was having their horse carriage ready at the palace's main gate. While she alone went to herbal garden to have a final look at her working place during the past two months.

Twilight coloured a sombre shade on the herbs and trees, so it wasn't the best time of the day to visit the fields. Soo moved to the herbs storage. Taking a deep breath of dried herbs' pleasant scent, Hae Soo mumbled the word goodbye then turned on her heel to leave.

Suddenly the door was blocked by a tall figure. The masked prince abruptly pushed her against a wall and trapped her with his body.

"You can't leave Damiwon without my permission" Soo felt panicked, tried to shove him away but his hands seized her wrists, pinning them against the wall. "You won't leave the palace, nor return to him." He almost shouted in anger, which terrified her.

Just a few seconds later, 4th prince realised Hae Soo was trembling in fear. His hands loosened around her wrists before finally letting go. "Don't think that I will easily let you go." He whispered, turning his back on her. "I won't let you return to the house of a murderer. I will tell court lady Oh to keep you here"

The word murder struck Soo like a jolt of lightening. All the fright was replaced by shock as she didn't notice Wang So had got out of the room. Just after regaining her senses, Hae Soo ran out to catch up with him.

"Explain" She grasped his arm, demanded an explanation. He had just called her husband a murderer and she couldn't let him go easily.

"At the right time, I will tell you everything. Now, only court lady Oh can help you" He peeled her hand off his arm then hurriedly strode to Damiwon.

Soo hesitated a second, then was about to run after the prince. But out of nowhere, someone from behind put a cloth over her mouth. Strong arms locked her whole body.

She screamed for help but no sound escaped her mouth.

Wang So was still going straight on his way.

All Soo could see was 4th prince's back, walking further away while she was flailing helplessly behind.

Then coming was a complete darkness as unconsciousness took over her.


	9. Hermit (9) Part II

Splash! Soo felt like drowning. She coughed hard, gasping for air when another splash of water hit her face. Hands tied, eyes blindfolded, she was in a cold empty chamber as the smallest sound echoed round the room.

"Has you told anyone else about 4th prince's scar?" Her captor asked in a high-pitched voice that sounded very familiar.

But Soo couldn't remember where she had heard it before.

It had been hours that they tortured her by cold water, inquiring into her knowledge of Wang So's scar: When had she seen his scar? In which situation? Who else had known about it?

Hae Soo didn't or couldn't hide anything. She told them the truth: The incident in herbs storage, then how she had thought he wore makeup and asked court Lady Oh about it.

She mentioned it once with the court lady, only her and no other.

However, the enquirer appeared to not believe her. He kept asking if 8th prince knew about the scar, simply because she was his wife.

The torture went on despite how many times she said no to his question. Until someone rushed in the room, calling for Eunuch Jang.

And realisation came to her: Eunuch Jang of Cheondeokjeon, the Head Eunuch serving the King. No doubt that the voice seemed familiar.

There were unclear whispers that Hae Soo guessed was the newcomer saying to the old eunuch. He growled in annoyance, yet still coming more whispers.

Finally they left the room to meet whoever interrupting his enquiry.

Soo was spared some moments to catch her breaths. At the same time, all her hearing was used to get a hold of what was going on outsides. More noises and footsteps could be heard as people were approaching the chamber.

Was there any chance that someone was coming to rescue her?

Court Lady Oh? 8th prince? Baek Ah nim? Or...

"What nonsense is that?"

Wang So. It was 4th prince shouting outside the door. Soo raised her hope.

"We're only following the king's order" The eunuch explained with patience and firmness in his voice. "Even 4th prince has no authority over Eunuch's department."

He wasn't Wang So? Soo got confused as panic started growing inside her again.

"Tell His Majesty that Wang So's fate can be changed. She is able to help him descend on the throne" Soo was even more bewildered. Did that man talk about her? Or did he come here for her at all? "And you dare to touch her again, if it isn't So, then I myself will make you pay twice what you have done tonight." He threatened them before walking away, leaving Hae Soo behind with an uncertain future.

The head eunuch returned back in the room. There was a short pause before he raised his voice. "Put the lady to sleep"

Soo protested but quickly a cloth was put over her mouth. Shortly afterward, soporific completely stole her consciousness, the second time that night.

* * *

Hae Soo woke up in a warm comfortable bed with a terrible headache. It felt like she had just gone through a terrible nightmare with the kidnap and torture.

She called Chaerung but came no answer.

It took the lady awhile before realising she was in a strange room.

Soo rolled on to her side in attempt to get up, but feeling ached all over her body. Her wrists were still sore and bruised by the tying rope the night before.

It wasn't a nightmare then.

Before she could study the room and her whereabouts, the door suddenly burs

* * *

t opened and walked in a young woman.

"Lady Hae Soo,..." Soo startled, took a step backwards in caution. But the woman appeared not to harm her "Wife of 8th prince, was found unconscious in the herbal garden at early evening on 9th September." She said casually with a slight amusement in her voice, which made Soo's brows furrow in bemusement. "The guards took her to the medical wing right away, yet the court physicians couldn't diagnose her illness. She is still in coma now. And no visitor is allowed until the physicians find a treatment for her illness, in case it's a contagious disease."

That was how they covered her disappearance. Simple but effective. If they wanted her dead, the court physicians could just make a death announcement and no one would suspect anything.

Soo sunk down on the bed, wondered which crime she had committed to be punished like this.

Was it all because of a scar?

"It's not a simple scar, obviously" Soo looked up at the woman. Her lips curled up a smile which resembled Yeon Hwa's fake smile a lot. "The scar bears a huge secret of royal family that brings death to anyone who saw it. That's why Wang So wears a mask, doesn't he?"

Now pushing all the worries about her life and death asides, Soo found this young court lady as mysterious as 4th prince's scar.

* * *

But Hae Soo was wrong.

Woo Hee wasn't a court lady, nor a lady physician. She called herself the King's person. And this loyal subject of the king was assigned to take care of Hae Soo until King Taejo gave his final order to take her life or not.

Most of the time, Woo Hee was cold and indifferent, but at least she kept Soo up to date: Court Lady Oh was pleading the king for her life. Meanwhile, Wang Wook came to hospital wing everyday, asking for her condition. Little did he know, his wife had never been there in the first place.

"May you..." Soo daringly asked Woo Hee for a favour "go and tell 8th prince that I'm doing fine and he should not be worried?" She didn't want him to be bothered by her.

"Do you want to drag him in this mess?" Woo Hee raised an eyebrow, uninterested in the idea.

She was right. It was better for 8th prince to know nothing at all.

"But he has raised his suspicion already." Woo Hee continued "It's been a week since the night you disappeared. My source says both 8th prince and 13th prince are secretly looking for your whereabouts. They must figure out you aren't staying in the palace. That's also a good sign, because it will make the King soon decide to kill you or not." The girl shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

It would be lying if Hae Soo said she had never planned to flee from the small cottage.

But Woo Hee was always one step ahead of her. She let Soo run away then get lost in the forest until taking her back to the "prison".

Every attempt to escape was in vain.

She didn't even know where she was, so hardly could prince Wook or Baek Ah nim find her. And at this point, Soo had given up the hope to be spared alive. Court Lady Oh might try to plead the king, but she doubted it could work.

The only one could help her now was not even in SongAk. Woo Hee said Wang So had left to Shinju days ago.

* * *

Being imprisoned gave Hae Soo a lot of free time to contemplate 4th prince's words: Calling her husband a murderer, suspecting her clan covering up the evidences in crown prince poisoning case.

Something must have given Wang So the idea that 8th prince had poisoned the late crown prince. And Hae clan was also a part of the crime?

" _Please help our 4th prince out. He is a trustful person that can save you and your clan_." She recalled what Jimong had said.

Apparently he was looking for help from Hae clan more than trying to sentence them. Wang So might think her clan having the evidences against prince Wook. And one of the ways to get them was approaching Hae Soo. If he could get her divorce her husband, Hae clan would have no reason to cover for 8th prince anymore.

Hae Soo pulled out papers and pen to write a letter to her uncles, warning them of 4th prince's suspicion, though she found it completely absurd to suspect her husband. No matter what, Hae Soo could never imagine 8th prince could be involved in the death of the crown prince.

"What are you writing?" Woo Hee suddenly appeared from behind, peered over Soo's shoulder at the unfinished letter. Hae Soo immediately hid it, which made the female guard's lips curl up a smirk. "You know that everything you send out from here must have approval of the king right?"

Soo sighed, quickly tore the letter she had just written. If the king knew about this, it only made the matter worse.

Fortunately, Woo Hee didn't dig more about the letter, but asked Soo to make some pastries instead. The girl could be bossy sometimes, but Hae Soo realised Woo Hee wasn't a bad person.

After a week staying together, two of them were growing close, despite their reluctant prisoner-and-guard relation.

And if Soo had a chance to live, she believed they would be good friends one day.

* * *

Busy in the kitchen, the young lady didn't see an eunuch come and inform them an important news. Woo Hee immediately dashed in and told Hae Soo to prepare to leave.

"8th prince has almost discovered this place. He is very near. We have to leave now."

Prince Wook was coming to save her? Soo couldn't hide her pure astonishment and delight. Meanwhile her feet were still rooting to the spot.

Woo Hee could see it, the happiness on her face. Instantly she snapped Soo back to reality. "The King will arrest him as well if he find you here."

She was reminded of not letting 8th prince be involved in this troubles, so Hae Soo moved.

They left the small cottage right in that night.

* * *

Woo Hee was always by Hae Soo's side. Then there were 5 more royal guards and a young eunuch escorting 2 girls to the new location.

They marched with feverish haste.

The dark forest at night had always been a dangerous place.

Out of nowhere, a dagger flew toward them and killed the eunuch straight away.

The guards immediately were on alert, drawing their swords, yet there was no sight of their attackers.

Woo Hee pulled Soo close, shielding her from whatever was coming their way.

"They aren't 8th prince's people." Her voice sounded unwavering, but Soo could sense Woo Hee's uneasiness. "When I say run, you must run away as fast as possible, remember?" She whispered in anxiety.

Soo was going to ask what about her, yet the female guard quickly reassured.

"I am going to be fine. We will stop them for you to run. Don't let them catch you. Be alive."

Hae Soo didn't know what was going on, when all of sudden, a group of assassins in black jumped out, attacking them.

* * *

In the midst of clashing swords and shedding blood, Soo heard Woo Hee yell "RUN".

And she ran.

It didn't matter in which direction, Soo just ran with all her might. Despite being in her quickest pace, her mind screamed that it was too slow.

Someone was chasing her.

Soo started feeling her legs giving out.

The chaser got closer.

And the worst of the worst, she tripped.

The girl didn't see the sword coming but the sound of blade cutting through the air could be heard. Expecting death, Soo squeezed her eyes shut. However, she felt no pain but herself being abruptly pushed out of the scythe of Grim Reaper.

Then came the swords fight and after that was a loud thud of body falling on the ground.

"Soo" Her name was called by a familiar voice. However, she didn't dare to open the eyes yet. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably before being pulled in a hug. "It's over. I'm here." His hand ran up and down on her back, comforting. "How are you? Did you get hurt?" Hae Soo burst out crying at the sight of the masked face, as Wang So tightened his embrace.

At that moment she cared about nothing, and just wanted to sob her heart out for all the stress and fear she suffered the past few days.

But suddenly, 4th prince's muscles tensed up. His hand stopped running on her back, though he still kept his tight hold around her waist.

"Release my wife." 8th prince's sword was put on Wang So's neck from behind.

Soo immediately distanced herself from 4th prince, yet the his strong arm stopped her from getting away.

In a flash, Wang So swung his sword, turning the table on his 8th brother. One arm he held the sword against Wang Wook's. The other arm clutched Hae Soo to his side.

"I don't want to"


	10. Hermit (9) Part III

Wook glared at So then gave a quick glance at his tearing wife. He pondered for a second before withdrawing the sword.

"I know your suspicions, and even your intention toward Soo. I can close my eye to it. Just let her go. She knows nothing." 8th prince dropped his sword to show sincerity, as Wang So mimicked his gesture but didn't release Hae Soo. Wook went on "Using an innocent girl to achieve your purpose, it's so unlike you, So. You've changed."

"We all changed, didn't we?" So smirked "Wang Wook I knew would never get married for politics."

The two prince said as if they had once known each other very well.

However the conversation didn't have chance to develop when all of sudden, the royal guards surrounded them. Following suit was a small group of eunuchs who came to escort Lady Hae Soo back to the palace.

8th prince asked for the reason why they wanted to take his wife away, but the eunuchs simply said it was for Royal Chamber's business.

Royal Chamber, a special division of eunuch's department, exclusively worked for the King to protect royal family and its secrets. Once it was mentioned, nobody dared to raise anymore questions, even they were the queens or the princes.

Hae Soo felt Wang So gently squeezed her hand for reassurance before handing her over to the Royal Chamber's inspectors.

Soo turned around to look at 8th prince. He also gave her an assuring smile before mouthing 'Don't worry' to her.

However, she couldn't not worry. No one knew what might wait for her ahead.

* * *

The trip back to the palace was full of tension and uneasiness, just till a familiar face greeted her, which truly brought relief to the anxious Hae Soo.

"I shall not be dead, shall I?" Soo asked court lady Oh when the woman picked her up at palace gate.

"No, you won't." She didn't say anything further, but solely those words could appease Soo's heart.

Court lady Oh led her to a small room at far back end of Damiwon where rarely anyone walked by, then beckoned her to get in. As the door opened, someone had already been waiting for her there.

"Soo" Baek Ah rushed out, held her at the arm length to study the girl from head to toe. He was about to shower her with questions when the court lady cut in. She told them to come in the room first.

Beak Ah nodded in understanding as the court lady left after closing the door for them.

* * *

13th prince told Hae Soo how 8th prince and he had worried for her. They had tried to look for her everywhere after realising she hadn't been staying in the hospital wing. The two princes even doubted she was kidnapped by queen Yoo.

Until tonight, court lady Oh said to 13th prince that he could meet Soo again in Damiwon.

Baek Ah, much like Hae Soo, was also oblivious about everything.

She told him about what had truly happened: the herbs garden, the eunuchs, the small cottage in forest and Woo Hee.

"Woo Hee?" Baek Ah startled "You was held captive by the Royal Chamber?" It appeared that 13th prince also knew about this special squad. "What exactly did you know?" He lowered his voice but then immediately put his hand up to stop her from answering his question "No. Don't tell me. Both of us will get into troubles if you tell me."

Soo already knew that, therefore she hadn't told him anything about 4th prince's scar. Baek Ah continued.

"It's really really fortunate that you're still alive. Because the Royal Chamber is infamous for getting rid of people in order not to leak the information to anyone else."

Hae Soo remembered how they had prepared a setting where the physicians could easily announce she died of illness.

Only useful people were spared alive. Those people then would be assigned a task by the king. If they could complete his demand, the reward after that was totally well worth.

13th prince had earned the freedom to travel across the country and minimised his duties in SongAk, thanks to the chance working with the Royal Chamber.

Now in her case, Soo didn't know whether it was a bless or a curse.

* * *

"Produce makeup powder for Wang So." Soo immediately jerked her head up, looked at the king in confusion. "You saw both his scarred and unscarred face. Just create something that can cover his scar, make his face scarless like that." King Taejo told her his request. "Court lady Oh said you are excellent in herbs and cosmetics, so that job is totally in your competence, isn't it?"

Hae Soo averted her eyes to the court lady and meet a meaningful look from her. Instantly the girl understood. This was the only way for her to live. If she declined, her life would end there.

"Yes, your Majesty" Her weak response received an acceptance nod from the king.

"I believe Woo Hee has warned you. So's scar is a secret and you must not mention it to anyone. You are working for the king as Hae Soo, not as Wook's wife or Hae clan's daughter. Once finishing this work, you can ask me anything for your reward. Except the throne, I can give you anything you want."

The king's reward was indeed tempting, but Soo had no nerve to think about it. She was too busy being terrified by his assignment.

Contradictory to what court lady Oh had said to the king, Hae Soo wasn't good at cosmetics at all. The only thing she had ever done in her life was soap cakes. And soap cakes were far from makeup powder.

Court lady Oh had no time to explain every detail to Soo. She just told her to go back home and prepare her personal luggage to start working the next day. The old lady promised to tell her everything later.

It had been almost 3 months since the day Hae Soo left 8th prince's manor and today the lady would return back her house.

* * *

8th prince Wang Wook was waiting for his wife at the main gate, when an eunuch of Royal Chamber explained to him about Lady Hae Soo's business with them.

Wook's eyebrows knitted in a deep frown but soon loosened once seeing the sight of Soo. His lips curled up a warm smile welcoming her home.

He didn't ask a question. Not want to or not dare to ask? Maybe both.

Anyway, putting the Royal Chamber asides, Hae Soo had more important thing to talk with her husband: 4th prince's suspicion toward him and Hae clan.

"It's understandable, his supposition." Wook waved Chaerung to go out when he himself helped Soo packing warm clothes to her luggage. Winter was coming. "He read the agreement between Hwangbo clan and Hae clan."

Soo raised an eyebrow, curious. She didn't know exactly what two families had agreed. Actually, she knew nothing about all the schemes revolving around her. It was her weakness, and her shame.

"Making you queen was what Hwangbo clan has promised to Hae clan" The wool scarf dropped from her hand as the girl was dumbstruck by the piece of information. Wook noticed her shock, so quickly reassured her "It was made after the death of Mu hyungnim. It's normal for the clan to make such promise when the crown prince seat is open." He picked up the scarf then folded it neatly to put it in the bag "Apparently, So thought the agreement was made long time before and assumed Hwangbo clan was greedy for the throne. Moreover, Yeon Hwa's tactics also raised his suspicion toward us."

8th prince then patiently explained how he had realised 4th prince's attempt to approach Hae clan. And using Hae Soo was one of his ways.

"That afternoon, when we met So on the way back to Damiwon. He had terrified you, hadn't he?" Wook recalled the day Soo got lost on the mountain "You should have told me that he was blackmailing you to get the information from Hae clan."

It wasn't blackmailing. Wang So wanted her to divorce Wook, so that Hae clan would step up as a witness against the Hwangbo. However, Soo wasn't in position to say it to 8th prince yet.

"Are we really innocent?" Soo asked once last time to make sure that all 4th prince's suspicion was not true. "You didn't involve in crown prince's death?"

"Yes, we are innocent and no, I didn't involve in Mu hyungnim's death" Wook firmly claimed as they finished the packing. "Don't worry about So. He is always fair, a man of justice. I trust him to find the true culprit. Then he won't bother us anymore."

And Soo believed 8th prince. Not just because he was her husband but because a kind man like prince Wook could never ever commit murder.

* * *

After tidying everything up, the prince pulled his wife into the bed. It felt like it had been forever since the last time they slept on the same bed together.

He leaned down for a kiss. It was natural for spouses to be intimate but somehow Soo felt uncomfortable. She gently pushed him and the prince understood. She wasn't ready. So, he just pulled her close with Soo resting her head on his chest.

"Tell me about 4th prince. Are you close to him?" Soo asked like a child wanted to listen to bedtime stories. And 8th prince easily obliged her.

"So and I are the same age. However, he wasn't born in SongAk but in Shinju since at that time, Queen Yoo followed father to Shinju."

After giving birth to 4th prince, queen Yoo didn't recover well so she stayed in Shinju even after king Taejo had returned to SongAk. 3 years later, the queen and the prince came back to the palace. However, the baby prince seemed not to acquaint with the change of environment, he cried a lot and often got sick. Finally, the king decided to take him back to Shinju. After that trip, the king became cold toward queen Yoo. He allowed concubine Kang to adopt 4th prince. And since then Wang So grew up there, in Shinju with his second mother.

Twice every year, he visited SongAk: one in the spring for the spiritual ritual, the other in autumn for Double ninths festival.

Intelligent at a very young age, he was adored by both the king and the late crown prince. Soon King Taejo let him receive the training from General Park along with the crown prince. Among all the princes, Wang So was closest to Wang Mu, which also made him distant from his other brothers.

"I believe it was just until we turned 12 that So and I started warming up to each other. Both of us like reading books."

"How about the mask?" Soo carefully asked. She wanted to know more about Wang So's scar. However just few people knew about it, so she must start from the mask.

"It's one of his strange hobbies: playing hide and seek and collecting masks. Whenever coming to SongAk, he would drag Jimong to the market to buy some new masks. At that moment, I thought he was such an oddball. But who knows now the mask becomes one of his charm."

Soo hummed in agreement. Who knew now the mask could be useful to hide his scar.

She was still unsure when he got the scar though.

* * *

It was a long drive from 8th prince's residence to Hae Soo's new work place with 3 times changing horse carriage. But she guessed it wasn't far from the palace as the guards just tried to cut all the tails following them.

"This is Dongjin lake" Court lady Oh said while leading her to a humble house on the lake bank. "The easternmost of the palace. From here you can take 2 paths. Follow the right path you'll reach a secret entrance to herbs garden. You can also find the royal guards there."

Soo glanced at the left one which led to a half-island where situated a small cottage. Court lady Oh said nothing about it so she supposed the cottage was deserted.

Settling down on her new dwelling, Soo looked up at the old lady with expectation. Finally court lady Oh would give her the explanation as she promised the day before.

Every wall in the palace have ears. That was the reason why they found out Soo's knowledge of 4th prince's scar when she asked court lady Oh about it in Damiwon.

The king wasn't convinced that Hae Soo was reliable enough not to slip the secret to anyone. Therefore the court lady had to say that Soo was able to make concealer, a cosmetic that hardly did anyone in Goryeo know how to compound.

"I know you're not really good at makeups but just try your best, work hard like you have learnt art of tea with me. Woo Hee will soon bring Hajin's studies on cosmetics and concealer for you. You can start from there."

"Hajin?" Hae Soo raised an eyebrow at the strange name.

"Go Hajin. She was..." Court lady Oh hesitated "... the first one who had the idea of using makeup to cover 4th prince's scar."

Soo couldn't help noticing the past tense, the older lady used when talking about Go Hajin. However she didn't have chance to ask more about her when an eunuch came and invited court lady Oh back to Damiwon.

Hae Soo was told to wait for Woo Hee.

* * *

Soo sat on a flat stone near the edge of water, in front of the lake house.

It had been hours since court lady Oh left, yet Woo Hee hadn't arrived.

Her eyes roamed the late autumn lake and finally rested on the cottage afar, which barely hid behind naked branches and leafless twigs. The small house didn't appear deserted at all. In fact, from outsides, it looked quite cozy as if there was a family living there.

Lost in her own daydreaming, Soo didn't hear someone approaching her.

"Woo Hee will come late today." Startled, Hae Soo turned around and met the familiar masked face. "She must run some errands for His majesty."

An awkward silence fell between them as the two stared at each other until Wang So took a step toward her, reaching out his hand.

"Come back here, it's dangerous sitting out there."

He was acting caring for her again, just like that afternoon on the mountain.

She stared at the open hand then looked up at him. The concern in his eyes, how many parts of it was sincere and how many was pretending to achieve his plan? Soo wondered.

But she recalled what prince Wook had said. 4th prince wasn't bad person. He was just misunderstanding.

Finally Soo took his hand, and Wang So pulled her back down the ground.

"Are you hungry?" Soo shook her head, yet right after that her stomach growled loudly. The prince chuckled in amusement. "Well, your stomach says otherwise."

With a slight jerk of his head, 4th prince beckoned Soo to follow him. However, Hae Soo halted midway once realising he was leading her to the small cottage.

"What is it?" So turned back, tiled his head in curiosity. He followed her eyes and immediately knew what ceased her pace.

"I live there" He shrugged nonchalantly "Now there's Hajin, too"

He returned on his track, didn't notice Soo still rooted to her spot. Did she hear it correctly? Had he just said Hajin?

"I'll introduce you to her. She just came to SongAk a few days ago. You're her first visitor in this palace."


	11. Wheel of Fortune (10) Part I

_The Wheel of Fortune (10) is one of the few cards in the major arcana that does not have a human figure as a focal point. This is because its center is above the realm of man. The tarot recognizes that each person sets his own path in life, but is also subject to the larger cycles that include him. We experience chance events that appear to be accidents although they are part of the great plan._

* * *

Hae Soo stopped dead in the track for a second. Her hand instinctively sought protection from the closest people to her that was Wang So. However, the prince just stepped away, then knelt down on the ground to pat the creature who had emerged from the small cottage.

It was a wolf. A large white wolf which was baring its sharp teeth while growling at her.

The thought of this huge animal attacking people could make Soo's blood ran cold, yet it was 4th prince's pet.

"Be nice, Hajin. She is a friend" Wang So whispered to his wolf as if it was a person. And the animal calmed down. It stopped growling, but still kept the glare on Hae Soo until 4th prince raised his voice again, attracted its attention.

"Oh look! Someone is bringing food for you" He pointed at an eunuch running toward them with a big basket and the female wolf averted her eyes to that direction.

The eunuch threw a quick glance at Hae Soo then looked at the wolf. He took a step back to keep their distance.

She didn't know how long he had done this food delivery but obviously the young eunuch was afraid of the animal as much as she was.

Wang So took the basket, gestured for the servant to leave before turning to his wolf and smiled in delight. It was a truly broad smile that reached his eyes. "I hope you won't mind sharing" He talked to Hajin affectionately.

* * *

The whole basket full of food was all meant for Hajin. There were only a few dishes that, Hae Soo supposed, had been intently prepared for 4th prince just in case he was hungry. Those were offered to her by Wang So.

He also let her have lunch there while occupying himself feeding his dear white wolf.

At that time, she had a chance to look around the room. Consistently, it was arranged exactly like the top room in astronomy tower: a small working table with plenty bookshelves.

He liked books. She recalled what prince Wook had said the night before.

Maybe 4th prince wasn't totally the opposite of 8th prince like she had thought.

When her mind was still full of questions about him, the prince had reappeared again with Hajin right at his heels.

An awkward silence took over the room before Wang So broke the ice.

"I'm sorry" Hae Soo was taken by surprise. Not because she had no idea why he apologised, but because she didn't know the mighty 4th prince could say sorry one day.

"What are you sorry for?" She couldn't help thinking out loud.

"For everything" He simply said before heaving out a deep sigh "But most of all for getting you involved with me. If only you didn't see my scar in the bath lake or I didn't mistake you for a maid in Wook's house." Wang So turned his eyes to Dongjin lake outside the window, staring deeply into the far empty space "If only we didn't run into each other in the herbs storage."

It sounded as if they ended up here was all because of the hand of fate.

"Didn't you approach me because you suspected 8th prince and Hae clan?" Soo cautiously asked. There might be no better time than now to have a confrontation.

Instantly, 4th prince jerked his head back, staring at her. Astonishment flashed across his face for a mere second before he put up his blank facial expression.

"Yes" Wang So replied after a long pause. "I did approach you for evidences of Mu-hyung's murder case." His eyes averted to the window again. "I planned to break your marriage between you and Wook so that Hae clan would turn to me with evidences of Hwangbo clan plotting against the crown prince."

"He said he didn't" Hae Soo quickly jumped in. "Prince Wook, he didn't kill the crown prince." It was just self-defence. But at least a wife must stand for her husband before any convictions thrown at him. She never wished her words could change 4th prince's suspicion.

"It doesn't matter anymore" The prince said in a thoroughly bored voice "His Majesty has closed the case. I am forbidden investigating any further. Your husband is innocent, declared by the King" He threw a glance at her over his shoulder "You don't have to worry about anything now."

But it didn't appease her heart. The king's declaration wasn't what she wanted. What both she and Wook wanted was Wang So found the true culprit and acknowledged 8th prince's innocence.

"Can't you believe him?" _Like he had believed you was a fair, trustworthy man._

It was hard for her to see her husband giving all his trust to this brother while the brother had no belief in him.

Turning away, the prince drew in a deep breath. Maybe it was also hard for 4th prince to suspect his own brother.

But suddenly, his whole body went alarmed.

"Stay right here" Wang So urgently said before rushing out of the room at the girl's bewilderment. Hajin hastily followed suit.

Shortly afterward, Hae Soo could hear some footsteps and a loud cheery voice calling " _Hajinie_ " outsides. Out of curiosity, Soo peeked through the window and caught a glimpse of a dark cloak when 4th prince was talking to a new coming man.

She couldn't see the face of that man as he pulled his hood down to cover most of it. But oddly his figure appeared very familiar.

Meanwhile, Hajin became more excited by this person than ever. Waving the tail in eagerness, she kept tapping her paw on his feet, asking for attention.

A few moments later, both 2 men and the wolf walked away from the cottage, which made Soo wonder if she should stay or return to the small lake house.

* * *

Finally she stayed and waited for 4th prince in his small humble room, which led to an unexpected discovery.

It turned out that among the bookshelves there was one different than the others: The one which stored the mask collection of 4th prince.

There were plenty of masks with different styles and patterns that must be collected for a long time.

Each mask went in a set of two.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Soo startled, turned around and Wang So had been standing right behind without her knowing. Hajin had returned with him as well and still been very excited "I even have more in Shinju" His lips curled up a playful smirk.

For no reason, she felt uneasy whenever he smirked at her. His aura also changed after he went out with that mysterious man.

"Where were we?" He brought up their interrupted conversation "Ah, about believing Wook, isn't it?" It was more a tease than a question.

"I love you" Wang So dropped the words like a bolt out of blue, made Hae Soo gasp in an utter shock. His smirk went wider while his eyebrows were raised up in amusement. "Can you believe me?"

Then everything clicked. Soo's face twisted in a grimace of disgust. He just meant to say that he didn't believe Wook's innocence like she didn't believe he loved her.

"Exactly!" He confirmed her thought. "They are all lies. The only difference was that what Wook did in the past cannot be changed. Meanwhile you and I..." He took a step closer, leaning toward her. Instinctively, Soo bended backwards, feeling extremely irritated by their closeness. "There might be chance..."

"Lady Hae Soo?"

The prince was abruptly interrupted by a loud female voice. Then the door burst opened, startled them both.

Wang So immediately straightened up, pretending like nothing happened, when Hae Soo quickly ran to the exit, quickly hid behind her personal guard.

"What's wrong?" Woo Hee stared at her, surprised. After that, she caught the sight of 4th prince. "Didn't His Majesty summon you to Cheondeokjeon, your Highness?" The girl sounded even more amazed.

"He did" So indifferently answered while raising his hands, untying the mask to expose a scarless face.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Woo Hee lowered her head in apology, then turned to Hae Soo "I will take care of the lady from now on" She quietly gestured for Soo to leave, yet the girl was unable to look away from the prince's face.

She didn't understand. After all this time, she was still at loss about his mask, his scar and the makeup.

Nothing seemed to make sense.

Why was she needed to produce makeup powder for 4th prince when he already had concealer that perfectly hid his scar?

* * *

"It has some flaws, the makeup 4th prince is using right now" Woo Hee answered her question when they returned to the lake house. "He couldn't put it on all the time, just in occasion where he isn't allowed to wear mask"

Woo Hee also brought a high pile of books and documents to her. They were all about herbs and cosmetics.

"These once belonged to Hajin but now they're all yours. You might not know but 4th prince had to bring these precious books back here from Shinju. I told you he left Song Ak several days ago, didn't I?" The female guard explained but Soo's mind was still completely occupied with the thoughts of Wang So's makeup.

"Isn't it better if I have a sample of his concealer and try to improve it than studying all of these documents from the beginning?" She asked as a matter of fact.

However, Woo Hee became flustered at her question. She quickly shrugged it off and told Soo not to ask too much. They were working for the Royal Chamber. The less she knew, the better she would live.

Just after Woo Hee left that Soo remembered she hadn't asked about Go Hajin yet.

That name appeared not a taboo topic like 4th prince's scar or his concealer when both Court Lady Oh and Woo Hee freely mentioned her.

By the way they talked about Go Hajin, that woman must no longer be on this world. Therefore Hae Soo was needed to replace her position as makeup compounder for 4th prince.

Soo picked up a random book from the pile to read.

A few first pages showed Go Hajin's learning process on herbal cosmetics.

Then the more she read, the more it was like a diary. Until Soo realised it was indeed Go Hajin's notebook that recorded all important things she had learnt each day.

Unexpectedly the girl came across with an out-of context phase at the end of the book.

 _"I think I love him"_

The words were written neatly in the center of a blank page. Soo frowned in confusion at the sentence, even turned to its other side to find more. However there was nothing but only a white paper with heavy perfume.

After a while, she just dropped it to have a look at other documents.

Some were written carefully with neat hand-writing.

Some were just scratches that were jointed down on papers in a hurry.

Some were even got tainted with inks and herb fluids.

They showed how devoted Go Hajin was for her works.

Silently Hae Soo respected this woman and promised to read everything with attention and care.

* * *

Immersed in the books, Soo didn't notice the twilight had faded to blackness, until an eunuch brought her dinner.

She glanced at the food then looked out of the window. There was nothing but darkness, even at the direction of the small cottage.

He wasn't there.

Out of blue, anxiety rose inside her. Soo didn't know which scared her more: to be left alone in this deserted corner of the palace or to have Wang So as a neighbor.

Then there was Hajin too, Soo recalled the white wolf. Would she be fed, without 4th prince? The question kept bugging her during the dinner, since she couldn't help averting her eyes out the window.

At the time another court lady came to clear the dishes, finally the light had been lit up in the cottage. Hae Soo was assured both that there was human presence over there and that Hajin the wolf wasn't neglected.

* * *

Soo tossed and turned on the new bed for a quite now, yet hadn't found a comfortable position to sleep. Insomnia started making her recall the sweet childhood, when her head could be put on Myung Hee's knee as the older cousin's lullaby sent her to dreamland.

She missed her hometown, missed Myung Hee and even missed Baek Ah nim though she had just met him the day before.

Then her mind drifted to Wang So. He was such a man of mystery.

Strangely, his attitude and action could easily switch from serious, composed to shameless and rude in a short period of time.

She had experienced his sudden change of attitude before and thought it was because of the mask. However, this afternoon might prove her wrong. He seemed to become a different person after going to meet the king, properly after putting on makeup.

Thinking about, it had always been the scarless Wang So who acted so bold and tactless. Was it a flaw of his concealer? A side effect that changed his persona?

If that wasn't the cause, then it could only be said that 4th prince had dual personality.

Soo once heard 13th prince tell about someone having 2 personalities that coexisted inside a sole physical body. It was scary and amazing at the same time.

"What am I thinking?" Hae Soo suddenly shook her head and slapped herself back to sense. Her thoughts had gone overboard again.

How could there be two 4th princes in this world?

* * *

As the night went deeper, all the surrounding became peacefully quiet, when a ethereal flute music from afar broke the silence. Soo popped up on her elbows, listened to it attentively.

The mellow sound continued to fill the air.

Then she came to the realisation that HE was the flute player. Back then or now.

The first day 4th prince had moved to 8th prince's manor, she had also heard the beautiful flute sound which accompanied her through the night.

Putting feet on ground, Hae Soo got up, opened the door to have a better hearing.

The warm bed was abandoned since the lady settled down on the doorstep, leaning against a wooden pillar.

Closed her eyes and his soothing melody slowly put her into sleep, just like the other night. The girl was only woken up at the breaking dawn by the morning coldness. Falling asleep on the doorstep was a bad choice, especially in the late autumn turning to winter.

Moving to stand up, surprisingly, Soo found a dark travelling cloak falling off her chest.

She picked it up in bewilderment before looking around for a sight of people, but saw none. Finally her eyes rested on the gate-closed cottage.

It wasn't hard to guess to whom this cloak belonged, especially when there was a small note left behind for her.

" _Don't sleep outdoors again_."

Soo's heart almost dropped while she stared at the note, stupefied. Not because that 4th prince had left her a caring message, but because of his hand-writing.

It was exactly similar to the one she had read yesterday.

Wang So shared the same hand-writing with Go Hajin's.


	12. Wheel of Fortune (10) Part II

_The Wheel of Fortune also represents unexpected encounters and twists of fate. You can't predict surprises; you can only be aware when one is circling around. Indeed, Card 10 often suggests wheel-like actions - changes in direction, repeating cycles and rapid movement. When the energy of the Wheel arrives, you will feel life speed up. You are caught in a cyclone that may deposit you anywhere. "Round and round and round she goes, and where she stops, nobody knows."_

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Hae Soo immediately asked Woo Hee once she visited her in the morning, bringing along some equipments for compounding makeup powder.

"It's already a question, you know" Woo Hee seemed a little surprised by her impatience. But rather than anything else, she was more amazed by the fact that recently Soo had talked more to her.

"But ask anyway" Woo Hee gave her a cue after putting all the stuff down.

"Who is Go Hajin?"

The female guard raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question "Hasn't court lady Oh told you about her yesterday?"

Soo shook her head as Woo Hee settled down and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Hajin was the first person who had thought of using makeup to cover 4th prince's scar." Slowly she started the story by what court lady Oh had said the day before.

"She used to be a slave in Shinju, before 4th prince saved her life."

Go Hajin was only one year older than Hae Soo with no family and relatives. She was a lost child until meeting 4th prince. He gave her shelter and work in the Kang's household, even taught her how to read and write. The girl became his personal maid since then.

Hajin came up with the idea of using makeup to cover 4th prince's scar, after seeing how much it had bothered him. Then the King allowed her to go to the palace to learn and work with court lady Oh.

In the way Woo Hee said, there was nothing special about Go Hajin but the fact that she was good at cosmetics and devoted to serve 4th prince.

But why did Soo have this feeling that Go Hajin was more precious to Wang So than that?

"Where is she now?" She couldn't help wondered aloud.

Woo Hee paused, staring up at her. Drawing in a deep breath, she answered the question, which was almost like whispering

"She died, 3 years ago."

An heavy silence took up the room after that.

Hae Soo had already guessed it but knowing Go Hajin had died at such a young age truly burdened her heart.

And when the conversation about 4th prince's maid was almost died down, unexpectedly Woo Hee broke the silence.

"Would you mind not mentioning Go Hajin to 4th prince?" Soo slightly frowned in confusion "To him, she was not just a maid but a friend, and..." There was something making her hesitant as she opened then closed her mouth. Finally the girl just shrugged it off "Never mind. You won't see him around anytime soon anyway".

* * *

Wang So and Wang Jung had left to Chungju, early in the morning. It was 4th prince's first time visiting his birth mother's hometown. Meanwhile Yoo clans had always been fond of 14th prince rather than the prince living in Shinju. Therefore Wang So's visit to Chungju this time stirred up curiosity in a lot of people. Among them, there wasn't Hae Soo.

She traced the words in Hajin's notebook while thinking about the poor girl's life.

3 years ago, Go Hajin had been only 16 years old, younger than her at this moment.

3 years ago, Hae Soo thought it was the end of her happy life when being married to 8th prince, but at somewhere else, it was truly the end of Go Hajin's life.

The mere thought made her heart sink. Then suddenly, Soo remembered Hajin the wolf.

Maybe Wang So had named her in memory of Go Hajin.

* * *

With 4th prince out of sight, all the thoughts about him were also out of Hae Soo's mind. She quickly focused on the work producing makeup powder.

Always being a quick learner, based on Hajin's notebooks and court lady Oh's help, after two weeks, Soo finished her first sample.

But the court lady shook her head. It was unable to use for makeup.

Soo took note the mistakes, readjusted the formula for a second attempt but there was no improvement.

Third time the charm, yet it was a failure too.

Which step did she go wrong? Which ingredient did she miss? Why did she follow Hajin's instructions but couldn't make the same product as her?

Those questions kept burning her mind.

And she wasn't even allowed to have a look at Hajin's imperfect concealer.

"It doesn't exist" Court lady Oh strongly cut her off when Soo slightly suggested the idea. "You must pretend that there's no kind of that cosmetic in this world and you will be the first one to create it. Hajin's work had its flaw but yours will be perfect. Be independent and don't follow her notes anymore."

However if not following those notes, Soo had no idea where to start.

That was her biggest problem right now.

* * *

It got colder days by days as the season had become winter. Dongjin lake was the most beautiful in spring and summer, but in winter it was the most boring place in the palace.

Hae Soo sat alone on the flat stone before her house, waiting for Woo Hee.

She had got used to the loneliness at this place, but not really enjoyed it.

Sometimes she wondered how the world outside was doing without her. How were Baek Ah nim, prince Wook, Chaerung and even 4th prince?

"It's dangerous, sitting there" A voice broke her train of thoughts, as Soo turned around, smiled at the woman approaching her. "I bring you good news" Woo Hee gave her a bright beam before helping her get back to the ground "Court lady Oh asked His majesty for you to visit your home this weekend. And he allowed it. We hope it may help you feel better and do a better job."

* * *

It had been exactly 1 month and 2 weeks since the day Hae Soo moved to Donjin lake. Somehow the lady felt slightly awkward to set foot in 8th prince's manor again when the servants were giving her some odd looks. However all her heart was at ease once seeing prince Wook's warm smile, welcoming his wife home.

The couple's first dinner together after a long time being apart was more cozy than ever. Unexpectedly 8th prince passed a small wooden box to Soo, with a shy smile on his lips.

"This is for you" She looked up at her husband, surprised then opened the box to find a jade bracelet. "A present for our wedding anniversary." He said.

Hae Soo stared at the beautiful bracelet in loss for words. She had totally forgot it, their 3rd year anniversary.

Meanwhile Wook had left his seat and stood before her. Gently, he took bracelet and wore it on her wrist "Our marriage didn't start off well. But gradually I realised my feelings. I truly care for you, Soo. Let's live a long happy life together"

It was far from a love confession but for the moment, his sincere words were enough to lift her spirit. Her lips curled up a happy smile.

* * *

"He should have said that he loved you" Chaerung grumbled in annoyance as if she was holding grudge against 8th prince, after Soo told her what happened at the dinner.

Then all of sudden, the maid pulled her lady in a corner to whisper something serious "Why don't you think about having babies with 8th prince?" Soo gasped audibly, staring at Chaerung as though she was alien. But the maid went on "It has been 3 years, my lady. You can't delay it forever especially when people start questioning why you haven't given birth to the prince's child. And now you even rarely stay at home."

Then the realisation hit Soo hard in the head. All those weird looks in the afternoon had their meanings. Of course there would be rumours about her not living with 8th prince. They didn't know she had to work for the king.

And what Chaerung was worried wasn't wrong though.

Staring down at the bracelet on her wrist, Soo knew, ready or not she couldn't delay it.

Finally Hae Soo made up her mind, which made her handmaiden grin widely.

She hurriedly dug all the clothes up to find the perfect dress for her lady spending the night with 8th prince.

* * *

Prince Wook almost choked on his tea at the appearance of his wife in the room. He couldn't help rooting to his spot, staring, which only made the atmosphere more awkward.

Meanwhile, Hae Soo was blushing furiously, barely able to look up at her husband and just fidgeted in anxiety and embarrassment. She held her breath once hearing the prince make his move. Then her eyes shut closed when he stopped a step in front of her.

Unexpectedly, Soo felt the cloth draping over her half-bare shoulder.

Instantly she opened her eyes and jerked her head up to meet the gentle smile of 8th prince.

"It doesn't matter what people said. Let's wait" He said softly, almost comforting "until standing before me, you don't feel uncomfortable anymore."

He might not know but his words had lifted a huge burden off her chest. A wave of relief washed over her body as the prince pulled her in a warm hug.

Soo mumbled the apology and thanks to her considerate husband while silently promising not to make him wait too long.

Lying together on the bed that night, 8th prince didn't take part in the talking much, but he let Soo tell him about her childhood, the time living in the palace and her new friend Woo Hee.

Then he learned one thing important that day: Hae Soo could be really talkative when she was in good mood.

Both the husband and wife fell into sleep with pleasant smiles on their lips.

* * *

The next day, despite Hae Soo's high spirits, Chaerung was disappointed since things hadn't gone accordingly as she expected. The maid was sulking childishly for no reason the whole day.

However, lady Hae didn't have time to care about her when 13th prince paid them a visit.

It turned out that 8th prince had invited him to their house so that Hae Soo could meet her dear friend.

Baek Ah updated Soo with the information of Hae clan and Myung Hee. Her cousin wasn't doing well lately. Though Soo knew Myung Hee often got sick every change of season, the young girl couldn't help feeling worried.

Myung Hee must miss her as much as she missed her.

"She will be fine" Baek Ah assured "After having finished the king's assignment, you could always go back to the Hae hometown and visit her" At here Soo just sighed deeply. She didn't know when her work could be finished or if it would ever be.

Since they were on this topic already, 13th prince looked around in caution, then leaned closer to Hae Soo, carefully whispered "You don't happen to do something relating to Queen Yoo, do you?" She widened eyes in surprise, quickly shook her head. "Then why does she ask people around about you?" Baek Ah frowned in a deep thought, while Soo turned away, playing clueless.

Thinking thoroughly, her work did have something relating to queen Yoo, or to be more exact someone.

4th prince's face flashed into her mind. It was quite a time since he had left and she wondered if he returned yet.

Would it be too obvious if she asked about Wang So right after Baek Ah mentioning queen Yoo? She pondered.

Finally, Hae Soo opened her mouth, but not talking about 4th prince. She asked him to tell the story of someone with dual personalities. And 13th prince happily obliged.

"They are quite pitiful to be honest." Baek Ah commented once coming to the end of his story "More than one person sharing a physical body, it's impossible to having a normal life. Except when the personalities agree to live together in harmony, like So hyung's case." Hae Soo almost dropped her tea cup once hearing the name, which didn't go unnoticed by the prince. He chuckled in amusement "Just kidding. I just find his frequent change of character resemble a split personality person."

Soo gave a pretending sigh of relief, while contemplating deeply.

So she wasn't the only one who had that thought. Baek Ah nim also found 4th prince's inconsistent character too.

* * *

At the end of the day, the Royal Chamber had someone to pick Lady Hae Soo back to the palace. A man in black with a big hat and dark veil covering his face, riding a horse carriage, showed up at the gate of 8th prince's residence.

The prince stared at that man in suspicion, so he stopped Hae Soo getting in the carriage with him.

"Normally the Royal Chamber would have an eunuch or a royal guard to pick up the lady, but who are you?" He inquired the strange man.

"I'm a secret agent, working for the Chamber, your Highness." He said in a low hoarse voice while showing the prince his special royal card as a proof of identity.

Prince Wook studied it for a while before finally letting Soo go.

The horse carriage slowly drove off, going to the palace direction. But just when 8th prince was out of sight, the man changed the route.

"Aren't we going to the palace?" Soo peered out the small window and wondered aloud.

"We need to change the carriage, my lady" The man's voice had changed. He didn't sound like when he talked to 8th prince anymore.

"Who are you?" Panic rose inside Soo's chest. Immediately she poked her head out, to have a look at the driver who now had taken his hat and veil off.

"Long time no see, my lady" He turned his head back, smiling at the sight of her jaw dropping in an utter shock. He was the prince in her latest conversation with 13th prince.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me the whole trip?" Wang So asked in curiosity, when offering his hand to help the lady getting off the carriage.

They had stopped at a clearing in the deep forest when the sun was disappearing over the horizon. This was their meeting point with Woo Hee, yet apparently the female guard was late, again.

Soo turned away without answering his question. It was impolite to stare, but she couldn't help it, especially after hearing about people having split personality.

"Now you don't pretend mute anymore. So talk" She threw him a glance when his intense gaze didn't leave her. He was still waiting for her response. It was almost like a silent battle to get a word out of her mouth.

Eventually, Hae Soo gave in.

"It feels like there are two of you" She timidly said, didn't dare to look at him. She didn't even know if it was right to say the truth to him.

"How come?" The prince sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Like you have 2 different characters."

"How different?"

"It's... " She couldn't come up with a proper answer. And just when she looked up, Wang So had stood right before her face.

In a swift movement, his arm encircled her waist, pulling the lady flush against him.

"Like this?" A playful smirk spread across his face with twinkles of amusement in his eyes.

Soo froze.

It happened again.

But not like the time in the small cottage when she was irritated by their closeness, this time she was petrified by the power he held over her body. It reminded her of the time on the mountain.

He realised it too that how much influence he was having on her. After that his smirk turned into a smile, while his arm slowly left her.

Soo was still in daze until he flicked her forehead. Not too hard but hurt enough to snap her back to reality.

"You foolish girl, how can there be two..." His sentence wasn't finished when out of nowhere an arrow was shot at them.

In a flash, 4th prince shoved the girl down, using his body to cover her. Then immediately he pulled Soo along, hiding behind the carriage, before the second arrow could reach their spot.

More arrows kept flying toward the two until a loud high whistle filled the air.

Shortly afterward, another horse carriage arrived. Quickly Woo Hee jumped down and went to check the prince and the lady.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, we came early, so this place is exposed. Though I tried to lure them away, yet there must have been one or two assassins returning to ambush you here."

4th prince said nothing but quickly released Hae Soo from his protective embrace and handed her over to Woo Hee. Only at that moment, Soo realised that he had been shot by an arrow. How incredibly that the prince didn't appear to be bother by it.

"Where is he?" Wang So simply asked while pulling the arrow out from his left shoulder then threw it away.

"Chasing after them, your Highness" Woo Hee unchained a horse for 4th prince to ride.

When he was about to hop on the horse, Hae Soo couldn't help reaching out to him.

"Your wound" Her eyes averted to the blood-dripping injury, but he gave her a slight smile

"It's nothing. Woo Hee will take care of you"

"There're the royal guards too" The girl added, thought that the lady was still frightened by the attack.

Without any other words, Wang So left at the same time other guards reached them. In the midst of their hasty departure, Hae Soo was still able to pick up the thrown-away arrow and bring it with her back to Dongjin lake.

* * *

Soo paced back and forth in anxiety. After safely dropping her at the lake house, Woo Hee left in hurry.

To report to the king or to help 4th prince, she didn't know.

She stared out the window. Eyes fixed on the small cottage, hoping the light to be lit but there was only the pouring rain in the darkness of night.

Then suddenly she heard a strange noise of the wooden door being scratched. Quickly Hae Soo opened the door and there she saw the white wolf.

Hajin's fur got soaked by the rain, but the visible red stain on her was visible.

Panic took over the girl as she knelt down to check the wolf.

However, Hajin stepped back out of her hand. The wolf had no wound as the blood wasn't hers. Her head slightly tilted as if gesturing for the person to follow.

Without a second thought, Hae Soo ran out into the rain with Hajin.

* * *

Reaching the small cottage, it took Soo some seconds to wipe off the rain on her face and get used to the darkness.

Then to her horror, there was a body lying immobile on the floor.

She stood dumbfounded in shock for a second when Hajin came nuzzled against the body and started whimpering, which finally awakened her.

Hurriedly, the girl lit the light up and started to help the man with plenty injuries on his body.

* * *

Soo slid on the floor exhausted. After bandaging all Wang So's wounds and putting him on the bed, there was no energy left. So, she was just resting for a moment before running to find help.

Throwing a glance at the man nearby, she couldn't help wondering why. Why did people keep trying to kill him? And why did she keep seeing him in this situation? It felt like the past was repeating itself.

Unexpectedly, 4th prince moved. For a second, Soo thought he was awoken, but he wasn't. Then at the uncovered half of his face, a hot tear rolled down on his cheek.

What could be so painful to make a man crying in his unconsciousness? Soo's heart ached terribly at the thought and the sight of his tear. Slowly and carefully, her hand reached out to wipe it away.

Suddenly at that moment, someone from behind forcefully hit her, which rendered the girl unconscious.


	13. Wheel of Fortune (10) Part III

_After much soul-searching, the Fool begins to see how everything connects. He has a vision of the world's wondrous design; its intricate patterns and cycles. When the Fool glimpses the order of the world, if only briefly, he finds some of the answers he is seeking._

* * *

Hae Soo groaned in pain when slightly opening her eyes to realise she was lying on her own warm bed. What had happened, she thought while raising a hand to massage her terribly hurt head. But the headache didn't go away and the noises outsides wasn't helping. Until it hit her that the random noises were actually people talking, instantly she became more awake.

"Shouldn't you have reported to His Majesty?" Hae Soo was able to recognise Woo Hee's voice in the conversation.

"So didn't want him to be worried." For a moment, it sounded like 4th prince was speaking but Wang So was being referred as the third party here. "And fortunately, I didn't or else the king had caught Hae Soo being with So last night"

Last night with Wang So! All of sudden, the memories of previous night's incident returned to her. Immediately Soo pushed herself up but the dizziness made her fall back down on the bed.

"She's woken up" The man raised his voice again "Go in and take care of her" He told Woo Hee before taking his leave.

Then a few seconds later, the door opened and walking in the female guard with a smile on her face.

"You woke up, lady Hae Soo"

* * *

The remedy court lady Oh sent gradually took effect and eased Hae Soo's pain. Meanwhile Woo Hee briefly told her about 4th prince's condition, who was being hospitalised in the medical wing. The court physicians also sent their compliments to lady Hae for her quick first aid performing on the prince. Thanks to her, he wasn't in serious danger and would soon recover.

A part of Hae Soo was relieved since 4th prince had been fine, but the other part was openly infuriated by the person who struck her blackout. It reminded her of the incident in herbs storage months ago. Fortunately, she wasn't unconscious for 2 whole days like that time.

"Please forgive him. He didn't want to hurt you either" Woo Hee excused on his behalf, which gradually soothed Soo's anger away. But then the true identity of the mysterious man roused curiosity in her.

"Who is he anyway?" Surely Hae Soo had heard him several times before, but never had she seen his face.

The girl hesitated.

After more than one month, Soo learned that whenever Woo Hee seemed unwilling to say something, it was a forbidden topic that she shouldn't dwell on. So they let the question hanging until another one was raised.

"Why are there always bad people trying to kill Wang So?" The lady thought aloud, feeling frustrated in 4th prince's stead.

"They didn't try to kill him" Woo Hee calmly answered, looking directly in her eyes "They attempted to kill you"

* * *

Soo stared into the empty space while sitting alone in her room. Woo Hee said she needed more rest, yet after what she had heard, the girl just grew restless.

Someone wanted to kill her.

They wanted her dead because she was helping Wang So cover his scar - the only obstacle for 4th prince to descend on the throne.

That might also be the reason Go Hajin was killed back then.

All because of the fight for the throne.

 _"As much as those people determine to kill you, His Majesty is doing his best to protect you. So please focus on your job. Successfully producing this makeup powder is the only way to save your life."_

Woo Hee was right.

She would either die under the sword of the assassins or die by the king's order if she couldn't complete the assigned mission. Therefore, to get out of this alive, Hae Soo had no option but created a perfect concealer to cover Wang So's scar.

However, there was something she didn't understand. Even if she was an important card in their plan, it wasn't necessary for 4th prince to risk his own life for her, was it?

Soo averted her eyes to the arrow on the bedside table. Wang So had protected her without caring about himself.

* * *

A few days later, despite knowing Wang So was in the medical wing, Hae Soo couldn't help keeping an eye on the small cottage, waiting for a human presence there.

Unexpectedly, a glimpse of a black shadow was caught walking toward the small house. Soo stopped her work, went to the window to have a better look, but the shadow had disappeared into the house.

Who dared to intrude in 4th prince's dwelling? She wondered.

Pondering for a while, finally the girl couldn't resist the urge to find out the answer. She got out to take the path leading to his house.

Just when Soo reached the wooden gate, suddenly the person insides called out

"Don't get in. I'm almost done"

Wang So? Her pulse picked up by hearing the familiar voice. Ignoring the request, quickly she trod in, opened the door. And much to her shock, there in the room was 4th prince, half naked, trying to dress his own wounds.

"You..." Looking up from his medical kit, the prince was thoroughly surprised by her presence as if he'd anticipated someone else. So he hurriedly turned around to grab his clothes. "I told you not to get in" Wang So grumbled in annoyance while struggling to put the garment on.

Meanwhile Hae Soo couldn't avert her eyes from him. More than embarrassment, there was only sorrow and pity rising in her chest. Then quickly Soo stepped in, grasped his hand.

"Must dress your wound first" She beckoned the deep cut on his left arm since other wounds had been bandaged by him already.

4th prince looked at her with pure astonishment, yet shortly afterward he dropped his arm, letting her take care of his injury.

* * *

Something appeared strange. Soo frowned at the wounds on Wang So's body after having a closer look at them. Still the same ones she had bandaged a few days ago, but somehow they looked new, not like being treated by the physicians for a few days at all.

"Is there something wrong?" He curiously asked, feeling her stare lingering on him for too long. Soo just shook her head, gently cleaned the wound.

"So tender" Wang So opened his mouth again "completely different from Hajin"

Soo halted. Woo Hee once told her not to talk about Go Hajin with 4th prince since it was a sensitive subject. But now he was mentioning the girl to her.

"She always nagged at me or tried to hurt me more while treating my injuries. Now I understand why he said there was more in you than just a docile quiet girl."

She was confused by his words, yet had no interest in asking. The girl continued the work. However as soon as she reached out for the ointment, Wang So abruptly stopped her hand.

"Chamomile. There is a small amount of chamomile in it, isn't there?" He quickly pointed out "I'm allergic to it."

The piece of information left Soo opened mouth as a huge realisation struck her dumbfounded.

Suddenly a stern voice was raised at the doorway, startled them both.

"What are you doing?" Court lady Oh uttered with a serious voice, displeased to see them being in close proximity and immediately 4th prince stood up, took a step away from the girl.

"Don't get misunderstood. She is just helping..." Wang So explained but was cut off by the old lady.

"I can perfectly see it, your Highness" Court lady Oh didn't bother to look at the prince, and just kept frowning at Soo, whose head was held low, embarrassed. "But now I believe there's no reason for lady Hae Soo to stay here anymore."

As if given a cue, Soo hastily moved to get out of the house.

On the way, she still heard court lady Oh's scold toward 4th prince. However, Hae Soo couldn't care less. At that moment, there was something more important in her mind. Something that helped her know what had been wrong with Go Hajin's makeup powder.

* * *

"Chamomile, chamomile" Soo mumbled while skimming through all Hajin's notebooks but found nothing about 4th prince being allergic to chamomile.

Go Hajin was a careful person. She wouldn't have left out this important information. And moreover, she had been his personal maid. She must know all of his allergies, but still there was chamomile in her formula. It was something implausible to Hae Soo.

The only explanation was that Wang So had just got the allergy recently.

Anyway, putting chamomile aside, Soo also learned a valuable lesson that it was impossible to work only on theory but she had to study Wang So too.

They were making makeup powder for 4th prince. So everything must be started from him.

* * *

No was court lady Oh's firm answer when Soo firstly asked to study and work with 4th prince. The court lady said she could get any information about the prince from the court physicians but being close to him was a big no.

"He is going to be the future crown prince, lady Hae Soo. At whichever angle you look, 8th prince's wife cannot befriend or having any close relation with him." The court lady calmly reasoned.

"It's not like there's anything between us. He and I..."

"Nobody knows what might happen when a man and a woman being together. His Majesty won't be happy if there is any rumour about 4th prince and his sister in law. As you know, the king will get rid of all the potential threats that may harm his crown prince."

It was understandable, court lady Oh's worry, because Hae Soo also shared the same one. After all, at the moment, what the girl wished was only to be alive and able to return to her simple peaceful life in 8th prince's manor.

Wang So could be the death of her.

But it didn't stopped her from wanting to meet 4th prince again, at least to see and study his scar carefully for once.

She waited for him returning to the small cottage the next day, yet he didn't even the days after that.

Apparently the court lady had had a talk with the king, so 4th prince wasn't allowed to live alone without proper medical care anymore.

Woo Hee said the prince would move back to the astronomy tower for the convenience of his treatment. Hajin the wolf would be sent back to Shinju.

Thus Hae Soo was left alone in this corner of the palace, again.

* * *

Soo couldn't complain as she had got used to the solitude in Dongjin lake. Only difference was that Woo Hee visited her more often with some medical books and notes of the physicians about 4th prince's health. They weren't helping much but a good reference.

It was late morning of an early winter day, when Hae Soo started to compound new formula.

One of the ingredients was put on a high self that was a little out of her reach. It must be Woo Hee's doing since the girl was taller than Soo. But she tried her best to take it anyway.

Standing on her tippy toes, her arm stretched out so the fingers could partly touch the jar. Just a little more, she told herself as her arm reached higher.

Unexpectedly, from behind, another hand came and grasped the small jar.

Instantly, Hae Soo turned around and found the masked prince standing right behind her.

"Woo Hee said you wanted to see me" He spoke while offering the jar to her. But all Soo could do was staring at his face and the bright smile on his lips.

Only several days but why did it feel so long since the last time they met?

It wasn't a lie if saying that she was happy to see him in good shape, all hale and hearty.


	14. Wheel of Fortune (10) Part IV

_A chance encounter or miraculous occurrence begins the process of change. The Fool may recognize his destiny in the sequence of events that led him to this turning point. Having been solitary, he feels ready for movement and action again. His perspective is wider, and he sees himself within the grander scheme of a universal plan._

* * *

"How are you doing?" Wang So gently asked when Soo walked away from him to put the jar on her workbench. His eyes followed her and so did his feet.

"It should be me who asks you that question" She muttered softly, but still he could hear her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have alarmed you"

Soo halted, instantly looked up at the prince in disbelief. What was wrong with him? Even Hajin the wolf knew to seek help when he was injured. But he always went to somewhere unpeopled, tried to take care of his wounds alone. First time in the herbs garden, second in the small cottage. She wondered how many times he had treated himself like that.

"It won't happen again. I won't let anyone hurt you" The prince continued with an assuring voice.

However, she just turned away. She didn't like the idea of him throwing himself to protect her. It made their relation complicated. It made everything complicated.

"Please care for yourself first before other people."

His face lit up a little by her words as he asked what she had wanted to see him for.

Soo slightly glanced at his mask. How strange that she had waited for days to request a look at his scar, but now when he was standing right before her eyes, her tongue was tied. After a long pause, she was just able to ask about his allergy and if he hadn't told it to his cosmetic compounder.

The name Go Hajin was intently avoided, however Wang So could easily notice. He averted his eyes to the documents on her reading desk and approached it slowly.

"She knew." 4th prince uttered under his breath while slightly brushing some sprinkle of herb powder off an opened book, almost like caressing. "Wouldn't it be unbelievable if Hajin didn't know such thing?" Hae Soo could sense something sentimental about him today compared to the prince she had met several days ago. "But I'm fine with it if you use chamomile. Don't worry about my allergy"

Soo frown in confusion. The way he unconcernedly talked about chamomile was so different from the strong reaction last time.

He was different.

The thought of 4th prince's split personality popped up in her mind once again. However it was quickly dismissed when Wang So picked up the notebook, skimmed through it while asking questions here and there about her work.

Until reaching the end of the book, suddenly his facial expression changed. Pure astonishment flashed across his face because of whatever he was coming cross.

It took Soo a few seconds to realise what it was: Hajin's 5 words " _I think I love him"._

Just like her very first time reading those words, Wang So also turned its other side to find more, but disappointedly met a white blank paper.

Then all of sudden, an enlightening idea struck Soo that Go Hajin's phase had meant for him, the prince who had saved her life. Who else could it have been?

"Can I borrow this notebook?" He spun around, eagerly asked, which snapped her back to reality. His eyes were full of excitement.

Oddly Hae Soo felt upset for no reason.

Wang So was still waiting for her permission. After a second or two, the lady nodded.

At that moment, she thought he would quickly leave with the notebook wherein having Hajin's love confession. Surprisingly, 4th prince just put it in his inner pocket then returned his full attention to her.

"Let's go" He called her in a cheerier voice than usual. Soo stared at him, bewildered, as the prince went on "You asked Woo Hee for some bamboo powder, didn't you? They don't have it in the palace, so I'll take you to a place we can get some."

* * *

Bamboo powder was the alternative ingredient Hae Soo chose, to replace chamomile. She had discovered its wonderful effect on skincare, but to her surprise, the ingredient wasn't used regularly in cosmetics. They didn't even have bamboo powder in the palace, which showed how much this common plant was underrated.

Soo peered out from the small window of the carriage to have a glimpse of the outsides. She had been hesitant, at first, to follow 4th prince, worrying court lady Oh would be displeased. But staying at Dongjin lake for days, she had longed for a change of air. Without disappointment, Wang So was taking her out of the palace, to a completely new land. Winding dirt roads, small shoddy lodges, the further they went, the more the prosperous SongAk was left behind.

Abruptly, the horse came to a halt because of a group of children fighting over something on the street. Wang So gazed at them from the coachman seat. Lips bit in a thin line, his hand clenched the rein tightly as if suppressing a rising anger. But he wasn't angry, Soo knew for sure. Glancing at his eyes, she saw no annoyances nor impatience. There was only sadness in the look he was giving the poor kids. 4th prince waited until some adults drove those children away and the road was open once again.

* * *

After about half hour, they reached their destination which was a small hut under brownish green bamboo foliage, at the mountain base. Before the prince and lady could get down to the ground, an ugly old man hastily rushed out to greet 4th prince.

"Please forgive me, your Highness. What you need will take about one more hour to finish" He sheepishly said, at the same time secretly glancing at the prince's companion in curiosity. Obviously, the prince had never brought a woman, especially a lady, to this shabby shack of his.

Hae Soo instantly moved, hiding behind 4th prince's back. It would be big trouble if the old man recognised her as 8th prince's wife. However Wang So gave no thought to it, simply told him to continue his work while the lady and he were waiting.

* * *

There was a musky scent mixed in the wintry air as the bleak thin wind of mountainous region kissed every leafless branches. The pine tree forest was blackish green despite how hard the bright sunlight tried to recolour the needle leaves. Peaking behind them were the snowy mountaintops. It was a matter of time for the first snow falling.

4th prince was oddly quiet when they strolled on a narrow dirt path near the hut.

Physically, he was walking side by side with her, yet his mind was at somewhere faraway, leaving Hae Soo wonder what had gone wrong.

Anxiety started growing inside the girl.

Based on her experiences with him, after transitional moments like this, Wang So would soon become ill-tempered and scary.

"I've been wondering?" Wang So's voice suddenly pulled Soo out of her train of thought. She was startled a little "Are you aware that you're helping me sit on the throne?" Her brows knitted in confusion. The prince continued "Wook and Hae clan won't be happy about it."

The frown loosened when realisation came to her. She had almost forgot he was the man who suspected her husband had killed the crown prince. But she didn't want to argue with him, nor to reopen a closed issue.

"I must worry about my life first before caring which prince will inherit the throne"

It was a fact. 'Help 4th prince cover his scar or die' the king had made it quite clear. She had no other choice in this matter.

"What if your life isn't on the line?" He ceased his pace, turned to her with a raising eyebrow. "Are you still indifferent to it?"

Hae Soo was taken off guard by the question, since truly she had never considered it before.

The fight of princes for the throne was real.

Though 8th prince's ambition was never shown, he did have desire to be the next king. Their political marriage was one of the arguments. But she thought he wouldn't be a dirty player or kill his brothers to get what he wanted.

And about 4th prince, if the king had chosen him, he must have his reasons.

Lost in contemplation, Hae Soo seemed to stay quiet for too long. Apparently her silence was the answer for his question, so Wang So regained his stride and walked past her.

"You won't die" He said over his shoulder "In 2 months, before the spiritual ritual, if you are still unable to create the concealer, I'll ask father to release you."

He had lost the earlier cheeriness in his voice since they encountered the children's fight on the street. Now he sounded even colder and more emotionless.

But it wasn't surprising when she had got used to his mood swinging. At least he wasn't too rude.

* * *

"The raw mineral salt has gone through several processes of purification, so I think it's edible now. But still you should have the court physicians test it, just in case, your Highness" The old man reported to 4th prince.

Meanwhile Soo was being amazed by the interior of his hut. Despite its shabby appearance, the hut was actually a small workroom with plenty tools and machines that she saw for the first time in her life.

She didn't know what the two men were exchanging until Wang So addressed her and the old man brought out what 4th prince had told him to prepared.

There were more than just bamboo powder.

"These are the collection of rose oil and other flower extracts from Bulgaria, that 4th prince thought it would be perfect for you, my lady" He handed over the wooden chest to Soo as she looked up at the prince.

A warm smile crept across his lips. "It's a small thank you gift for you having saved my life" Wang So explained "Twice".

* * *

Hae Soo had received gifts before, but nothing had made her happy and excited like this one. Not because they were rare and precious, but because how thoughtful the giver had been.

4th prince even let her stay a little longer with the old man, whose name she had forgot asking, to learn the uses and fonctions of these floral oils. Smile was still lingering on her lips even when they had left the wood to return to the palace.

Much to Soo's surprise, on their way back, she saw a lot more poor peasants and more fights on the streets that Wang So had to change the route in order not to pass the outbreaking crowd.

"What are they fighting for?" She asked out of curiosity.

The answer for her question was only one simple word 'Salt'

Salt trading in Goryeo mainly lied in the hands of some rich noble clans. And now they used their power to sell salt at an extravagant price. An essential ingredient in people's daily life suddenly became luxury.

The poor was unable to afford them, so they easily got sick and started fighting for just a grain of salt.

Hae Soo stared at the small bag containing small white crystalline grains, next to her jar of bamboo powder. It was his solution for the salt crisis, finding another supplying source other than sea salt of noble clans.

So indeed, the king had reason to choose 4th prince as his next successor.

* * *

When they returned to Dongjin lake, Woo Hee had already been waiting there with a serious face.

"Where have you been?" She ran up to them, asking 4th prince impatiently without formality.

"What happened?" Wang So was in no hurry, jumped off the horse carriage and Woo Hee took the reign from his hand.

"It's about Lady Soo, your Highness. 8th prince came to meet his Majesty this morning, asked to take her home since they are having a very urgent family affair."

Didn't wait for a response from the prince or the lady, Woo Hee quickly took Hae Soo back to 8th prince's residence.

* * *

Soo felt her stomach churning, while wondering what urgent thing was waiting for her at home. When setting foot down the ground and the main gate opening, she went frozen in shock at the sight of a person she hadn't seen in months.

"You are back, sister-in-law" Yeon Hwa greeted her with a bright smile "When you're not home, his Majesty has temporarily lifted the punishment and permitted me to return to take care of the household."

Despite her chagrin, Soo tried to keep a blank face.

It was impossible if this was the urgent family affair that 8th prince said, she bemused. At that moment, her husband went out, followed by 13th prince who bore a somber facial expression.

"Myung Hee wishes to see you" Baek Ah softly said, almost like a whisper.

And her heart dropped.

* * *

Immediately a pre-prepared horse carriage left 8th prince's manor, bringing Hae Soo back to her hometown.

Prince Wook clasped his wife's trembling hand in his, while the other hand ran up and down her back for comforting.

"Everything will be alright" He whispered.

Meanwhile Baek Ah, on the driver seat, urged the horse to go faster.

However, they were stopped at SongAk's north gate.

"It's 8th prince and his lady, open the gate" 13th prince ordered, yet the guards didn't step back.

They demanded an order from the king to let Hae Soo leave SongAk since the lady was working for Royal Chamber. Understanding how the Chamber worked, Baek Ah wasted no time having the horse turn round.

They needed to have the king's permission first.

* * *

Soo impatiently waited in her room when 8th prince went to the palace to get the king's permission. Her mind ran wild, calculating how much time it took her to get back to the Hae hometown as tears helplessly streamed down her cheeks.

"Please wait for me, unnie" Her hands clasped, praying for her cousin to get well "Just a little longer" If the first pray was too much to be granted, she wished Myung Hee could endure it a little long until she came home, until they saw each other for the last time.

All of sudden, the door burst open and rushing in was Soo's personal guard.

Without a word, Woo Hee pulled her out from the room. But the Hae girl drew back. She needed to wait for 8th prince with the king's permission to leave SongAk.

"You won't leave SongAk, return to Dongjin lake now" The female guard hissed, attempted to grab Soo's hand, yet once again Hae Soo forcefully pulled away.

Shocked by her strong reaction, the guard gave her a stern look before pushing her to an empty corner, tried to talk sense to the enraged lady.

She reminded Soo of people who wanted to kill her and that the royal guard couldn't protect her outside of Song Ak. It was too dangerous to let her go.

However, life and death didn't matter to the girl at that moment, because Myung Hee couldn't wait. She couldn't wait. There was 8th prince protecting her. And even if she died, they could always find another person to do the unfinished work.

"There's no time to find another person" Woo Hee almost shouted in frustration at the stubborn girl. She looked around in caution, then lowered her voice in muttering "His Majesty is dying. His wish is to see 4th prince's face without the scar before his death. So we must protect you by all means"

"What's about Myung Hee's wish to see her daughter-like cousin before her death? Is it ignored because the king's wish is more valuable than a normal person's wish?"

Hae Soo retorted firmly, had no intention to back down, which rendered the king's person flustered and speechless.

Then using her distraction, Soo abruptly pushed Woo Hee away, instantly disappeared from her view.

* * *

Knowing every corner of the manor, it wasn't difficult for 8th prince's lady to escape Woo Hee and get out to the main streets.

But it wasn't for long till the female guard caught the sight of her on NamDae street.

Woo Hee had almost caught up with Soo, when suddenly from behind a man in dark cloak, riding horse past people and heading straight toward the lady.

In one swift movement, his hand reached out to lift Hae Soo up in the air then landed her on the horse with him. Her eyes were closed during the entire process. Until she was able to open the eyes again, both Woo Hee and the crowded streets were far behind. There was only the masked prince before her with his arm securely encircled her waist to keep her on the horse with him.

"Why...?" The question left her mouth in both surprise and bewilderment.

"Because I know how it feels" Wang So spoke loudly enough for her to hear "Being unable to see your loved one for the last time. I don't want to see you live in regrets for the rest of your life."

4th prince's horse galloped into the deep foggy forest, where 13th prince was waiting and joined them afterward.

Together they escorted Hae Soo to the Hae hometown, with the only hope that it wouldn't be too late.


	15. Justice (11) Part I

_On Card 11 we see the familiar figure of Justice. She has the scales of equality and impartial judgment in one hand, and the sword of decision in the other. This is a time of decision for the Fool. He is making important choices. Will he remain true to his insights, or will he slip back into an easier, more unaware existence that closes off further growth?_

* * *

The mourning was supposed to be something dignified and stoic in noble clan, but Hae Soo cried like a child, noisily, with running snot and choking sobs. She sank to her knees at the tiny grave, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied her dress. Her tears mingled with the rain and her gasping wails echoed around the graveyard. The pain that flowed from her was as palpable as the frigid winter wind and soon the only person at her side was 13th prince, struggling to keep his tears silent. Myung Hee was their sweet childhood, their safe haven. She was gone leaving them nothing but a raw emptiness.

"I should have come back earlier" Soo whispered when her tears had run dry. Two of them were sitting in a small pavilion after the funeral, waiting for the rain to stop.

"It wasn't your fault" 13th reached out, patting her shoulder to comfort his friend before she started self-blaming. "I should have thought better and asked for the king's permission first." He was referring to the delay of their departure from SongAk.

However, it wasn't what Soo meant.

She thought about the past 3 years. Never once had she visited Myung Hee, though no one had forbidden her from returning to the Hae hometown at that time. It was her who chose not to go, chose to live in her up-tight shell. And now she was regretting every second of it, and would still regret for a long time in the future.

All of sudden, Baek Ah made an abrupt withdrawal. The prince stood up, stared at a group of people approaching them, and Soo's eyes couldn't help following his. She also got back on her feet when 8th prince and the servants reached the pavilion.

"Hyungnim" 13th prince timidly greeted his older brother, yet Wook's eyes was only on Hae Soo, studying her from head to toe.

He seemed displeased, but rather than anger, there was more concern in his eyes. 8th prince pulled her close to put a cloak over her shoulder then turned to Baek Ah.

"Did you manage to take Soo here all by yourself?"

The younger prince was slightly caught off guard by the question but soon rallied.

"Yes, hyungnim" He quietly answered, while lowering his head to avoid Wook's stare.

Soo glanced at her friend, then looked up at her husband, wondering if 8th prince would believe it. When a heavy silence rose between them, she had no choice but speaking up to break the tension.

"Let's go back now, my uncles are waiting for you"

8th prince nodded in agreement. He opened the umbrella, then offered his hand to her. Before leaving, Hae Soo threw a final look at the graveyard. Surprisingly she caught a glimpse of a dark shadow who quickly disappeared behind an old oak tree. Her husband asked if she was alright, yet Soo gently nodded. Together they went back to Hae clan residence.

* * *

The Hae elders, indeed had a lot of things to discuss with 8th prince, as they spent their whole time in the meeting room. Meanwhile, Hae Soo got herself busy in the kitchen, so that her mind wasn't occupied with memories of Myung Hee. Just until dinner time, she took a short break to bring the meal to 8th prince.

"4th prince?" Her uncle's loud cry could be heard clearly from the room. Hae Soo immediately ceased her step, silently dismissed the maids, when she remained standing outside the closed door.

"So is the only person that can help Soo leave SongAk without the king's permission" 8th prince responded "I don't know if he had a sincere intention or just to use this chance to get access into Hae clan's ground"

"Why in the world did he want to help our Hae Soo?" The idea was quickly dismissed. "Could it be that he come here to spy on our salt reserves?" Though posing a question, there was much certainty in his voice.

Their discussion soon involved around 4th prince and how they should deal with the infamous wolf dog, unaware of someone having overheard all of their not-so-good plans.

* * *

When Wang So explained to her about noble clans' manipulation on salt price, he didn't say a word that the Hae was also one of those wicked people. And now when the truth was revealed by her own uncles' mouths, Hae Soo felt nothing but disappointed and ashamed of her clan's wrongdoings.

Unable to look at them in the same light like before, she skipped the dinner, then went to the ritual yard to built a stony tower, praying for all the miserable souls out there and for the penitence in her uncles.

"You should have a rest." A voice broke the silence of the night and Soo instantly turned back. Standing right behind her was no stranger but the masked prince in his dark travelling cloak. "The funeral must have exhausted you" He stole the pebble in her hand, put it on top of an almost finished stone cairn.

Soo startled, looking around the ritual yard to check if there was any one else then turned to 4th prince, whispered in anxiety "What are you doing here? You said no one should see you here"

She still remembered how Wang So had carefully dropped her outside the entrance to the Hae territory and told both Baek Ah to keep it secret. The fewer people knew he was accompanying Hae Soo, the better, because they were avoiding attention and his presence might cause a stir in Hae clan.

But tonight, he seemed to throw all the caution in the air when showing up in plain sight with her.

"It should be me who asks that question. What are you doing here?" He glanced around the yard, where stood stony cairns people built to pray for the living. So it was odd that the lady came here after the death of her cousin.

"I'm sorry for what my clan has done." Soo uttered under her breath.

4th prince needed not much time to catch on to what she was saying, then turned to study her unfinished cairn again. It was high, almost reached his waist. Whoever built it must have spent their whole evening. "You've known." His reply was simple, followed by a sad smile. At least she wasn't immersed in the grief anymore.

"Is there anything that I can do to help them?" she referred to people suffering from the salt crisis, yet the offer was turned down by 4th prince.

"Everything has been fine without you doing anything." Then realising his words sounded like a mockery, Wang So quickly softened his voice "What I mean is you've never been interested in those affairs before."

Now the guilt weighted Soo down even more. She had tasted the deep regret of doing nothing, then come to realisation that she shouldn't live like that anymore. She truly wanted to do something to redeem for her clan's greeds.

The prince, meanwhile, tried to make it clear that no one could do anything in this issue. Even the king couldn't intervene in noble clans' businesses. That was the reason he had to seek new sources of salt instead of ordering the noble to lower their price or opening their salt storages to help poor people.

"This monarchy is more complicated than what we can see, my lady. You have to learn how things work first, before being able to do anything. One cannot change the world simply as his desire."

He might want to appease the guilt in her, at the same time, telling her to open mind and learn the word around them. But there appeared to be more than that in the way he was talking. His words, his tone seemed to show the prince's dislike of noble clans and the power they held over Goryeo. He would like to change the country.

Soo had no doubt that everything would change if 4th prince became the king. He wasn't the man who would easily close an eye to the nobles' dirty tactics. Wang So would have them going through the court of justice. All the clans having done bad deeds would be punished. Hae clan was no exception.

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her spine, at the thought of punishment falling on her family. Then the question of several days ago rang in her head. Was she truly indifferent to which prince sat on the throne? Would she still help 4th prince, knowing her clan and 8th prince were against him? What should she choose between family-ship and moralities?

Lost in contemplation, Hae Soo didn't notice someone running toward her. Until a maid asked what she was doing outsides all alone, the girl was snapped back to reality. But Wang So had already been out of sight. There left behind only the praying stone tower that he helped her finishing with a few last touches.

"8th prince is looking for you, lady. He said we needed to prepare for your return to SongAk."

After giving a slight nod, the young lady followed her maid back to the main house.

Both of them were clueless to a dark shadow sitting on the top of an old tree nearby, observing their every move. "Wang So and lady Hae of 8th prince" The man whispered with a evil smirk on his lips "Her Majesty would love to hear about them."

* * *

Hae Soo's travel the next day was engulfed in a tensing awkwardness with a reluctant companion, her sister-in-law. It was Wook's idea that they parted in different roads. When others thought he was escorting his lady home, actually Yeon Hwa and Hae Soo were taking another path to SongAk. That way could distract the assassins and protect Hae Soo.

"I didn't like you" After hours of silence, Yeon Hwa finally broke the ice. "Though your marriage with my brother brought benefits to both families, it's you that was a problem." Despite the scornful tone, Soo could sense the genuineness from the princess. "Insensible, uninformed, clueless to deal with the world, you are too innocent to be a part of our family. Strangely my brother preferred you that way, wanted to keep you untainted from all the dirty things in the royal family. It was too much of a burden to me, to be honest." Yeon Hwa sighed deeply, recalling 3 years sharing the same roof with the Hae girl. "But in the critical time, you had stayed by my brother's side. That was something I am grateful for." She concluded, expected silence to fall over them on, yet surprisingly Soo raised her voice

"How about you, sister-in-law..." Yeon Hwa had almost jumped off her seat in a great shock. It had been years since their last proper conversation and not Yeon Hwa's monologue. "Enlighten me on the dirty things happening in the palace?" Hae Soo said softly, but firmly, determined. She had thought throughout the night, then found that her quiet peaceful life as 8th prince's wife was just an illusion. Blindly believed whatever people said, she hadn't experienced the real world herself. So this time returning to SongAk, she would live differently. She would learn everything to know what she should do, and make the decision of her own, without being pulled by strings like before. "For the benefit of our family, I shouldn't be kept in the dark all the time, should I?"

Soo still stared at the princess who hadn't recovered from the shock. However, few seconds later, Yeon Hwa smiled broadly then saying, for years she had wished Hae Soo to be concerned with their family's affairs.

* * *

It turned out that 8th prince was right. When people got to know Yeon Hwa, she wasn't cold like she appeared to be. Soo could tell that her sister-in-law had a lot of thing in mind, yet she refrained from revealing too many details and just explained to Soo some basic notions like power and where it came from.

Beside the king who had the utmost power, others had their ways to be powerful too.

Gaining the king's trust and favour was one of the ways. It could bring people to high positions on court, but hard to maintain if they had no strong backup behind. Famous examples in this case were the late crown prince and queen Yoo. Wang Mu, despite sitting on the crown prince seat, had few allies and supporters. Therefore his downfall hadn't caused many controversies. In contrast, queen Yoo, who lost the king's favour, could still have influence in the palace because Yoo clan of Chungju was the most powerful clan in Goryeo. They were the typical example of money buying power.

Therefore, the second way to get power in hand was being wealthy. Other wealthy clans in the country could be mentioned like Jeongju Ryu clan, Dongju Kim clan or Pyeongsan Park clan.

Some clans also strengthened their power through connections, and alliances for benefits such as a political marriage. For instance, the bond between Hwangbo and Hae clan, or Yanggeun Ham clan and Grand General Park Soo Kyung. Though there hadn't official announcement, it was said 10th prince Wang Eun would soon tie the knot with Park Seon Duk, youngest daughter of Grand General. A marriage could be an efficient method to join 2 families and increase their strength.

Nevertheless, the final way to seize power was using pressure point. This one was Yeon Hwa's favourite because it would bring an ultimate power to the holder of other's weakness. And most of all, everyone had their weaknesses, even the king.

"Royal chamber was created to cover all the royal family's secrets, which also are the king's weakness" The princess explained while drawing a casual map showing Soo the governance system in Goryeo. "And if someone doesn't have a weakness, we sometimes can create one for him"

"Just like when you planned to drug 4th prince, then to use it to blackmail him?" The young lady reminded them of their unpleasant memory, which made Yeon Hwa's lips tightened in a thin line.

After a long pause, the Hwangbo girl replied "I had everything under control, that he wouldn't be able to hurt you" Soo couldn't help noticing that until now Yeon Hwa hadn't even admitted that she had been wrong. "He had never drunk my drugged tea, and only drank the tea with sleeping potion of yours. Isn't it odd when he knew the broken tea pot had stimulant drug?"

All of sudden, Hae Soo realised that Yeon Hwa hadn't known she had changed the drugged tea into a pure one. If the princess had, Soo might have got into a lot of troubles with her. That meant 4th prince had pretended to sleep in order to help her? Soo slightly gasped in realisation, which didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"You also know what that means, don't you?" Yeon Hwa's unexpected question caught her off guard when her mind was still lingering on the old event. Luckily, the princess answered the question herself. "It means there was a spy of 4th prince in our house"

* * *

Chaerung was waiting at the back gate, when two women reached their house. Immediately they asked if 8th prince also came back home safely, then sighed in relief when the maid answered that he did.

Wook had already been summoned to the palace. Meanwhile, Hae Soo was told to rest in her quarter, until Woo Hee came and picked her up in the afternoon.

However the maid didn't spare her a second to rest that morning. Right after Yeon Hwa was out of sight, Chaerung kept asking how was her trip with the princess, if she had forced the lady to do anything or had spoke any offensive words...

All the strange actions raised the suspicion in Soo, as she demanded to know what was going on.

"Nothing, my lady. I'm just worried princess Yeon Hwa has bullied you" Chaerung responded. But the lady knew her well enough to realise when she was lying.

Eventually, the maid had to telling the truth about which had happened few weeks ago, when 8th prince was visited by the people of Hwangbo clan. Accidentally, Chaerung had overheard their talks that his clan had wanted him to have a second wife. With Hae Soo rarely at home, and the rumours of her unable to bear his child, it was a convenient time for the prince to engage in another political marriage.

Seeing all blood drained from her lady's face in shock, Chaerung quickly added "But our prince said no, my lady. 8th prince said he only had one wife that was you, and he would never get a second wife"

Even 8th prince said so, the lady knew she couldn't rest assured that her husband wouldn't marry another woman. Hwangbo clan might pressure him if they found a second marriage was necessary for their family. All went down to the power game.

Soo glanced at Chaerung who was standing restlessly by her side. So that explained her reaction during the weekend she had visited home. The poor girl thought all the problem would be resolved if she had a child with the prince. But it wasn't that easy.

"Chaerung?" She called softly to get the maid's attention "Do you know the female guard always escorts me in and out the palace?" Chaerung nodded, yet confused. "She is my friend, and will be our messenger."

She wanted Chaerung to be her eyes and ears in this house. The maid would secretly report to her everything happening in 8th prince's manor during the time she wasn't there. This time, Hae Soo was determined not to be kept in the dark anymore.

* * *

Just a few days had passed, but Dongjin lake seemed to get colder when Soo returned to the small lake house. Opening the door, surprisingly she was greeted by a familiar face that hadn't been seen in a while. The no-scar face of 4th prince.

"I'm here to return the book"

He beckoned to Hajin's notebook which was put neatly on her reading desk. However, all she did was staring at his face. The makeup was perfect. His face was perfect. No trace of the scar at all.

Feeling the inquisitive stare of Hae Soo, Wang So instantly gave an explanation that he had just returned from Cheondeokjeon, then slightly turned the left side of his face from her.

Meanwhile, Soo was struggling inside not to touch his face. Just one touch and she could felt the makeup powder under her fingers. Just one touch and she could wipe off the concealer and see his bare scar. She could exchange a lot of things for that one touch. Unconsciously, her right hand rose and slightly reached forward, but was abruptly stopped by Wang So.

"Don't think about it" His face went stricken, while looking deeply in her eyes. Obviously he knew what she was thinking.

Immediately the girl withdrew her hand and murmured an apology. They remained at their spots for a minute until the prince took a step toward the door.

"If you want to see my scar," He said coldly over his shoulder "tonight come and see me at the top floor of astronomy tower. Secretly"

Didn't wait for a response from her, 4th prince walked away leaving Soo in the house alone.

* * *

Hae Soo felt her heart could jump out of the chest at any moment, while gingerly following the secret passage to the astronomy tower. A part of her felt excited. She would soon be able to see 4th prince's scar, which she had wanted for almost a month. The other part, meanwhile, felt extremely nervous. What if someone saw her sneaking out of Dongjin lake? What if court lady Oh caught her in 4th prince's room like last time?

Plenty what ifs popped up in her mind that Soo didn't know she had already set foot on the tower 1st floor. Her footsteps echoed in the empty building. So 4th prince must have ordered people to leave him alone tonight. However, when she reached the top room, it was also empty.

"Your Highness?" Soo called quietly while looking around for a sight of the prince, but found nothing. She was going to raise her voice again when there was someone downstairs also calling for 4th prince.

"So hyungnim?"

Baek Ah nim! Soo realised her best friend's voice right away. When she was about to answer his call, out of nowhere a strong hand clasped her mouth and pulled her into a dark corner that she didn't know it was there. Her arm flailed to break free from her captor. But he held her tighter then whispered into her ear.

"It's me, standstill"

Soo immediately halted, realising the person was Wang So. She turned to face him then suddenly aware of how closely they were standing in the small conner. So close that even in the dark, she could see his un-masked face. Behind the thick fringe covering half of his visage was the long visible scar that was supposed to be hidden from everyone in this world.

"So hyungnim?" Outsides 13th prince was still looking for his 4th brother. He even climbed up to the top room now.

They were just a few steps apart but Wang So shook his head, gestured for her not to make a noise. Unexpectedly, there was a voice responded to the younger prince.

"Baek Ah, you come just in time"

Soo widened eyes in surprise. That was the voice sounding exactly like 4th prince's. It belonged to the mystery man she had never had a chance to meet in direct. He was also in the same room with them.

"Hyungnim" Baek Ah greeted him in a cheery voice as if he had found his brother.

The man started walking toward 13th prince, so gradually he would be in her sight. One more step then Soo could have a perfect view of him. But 4th prince, in a swift, turned her head, forcing her to face him. The girl stubbornly fought back because she really wanted to see that mystery man's face.

Their movements in the conner had made some small noises that risked to give away their hiding. 4th prince was given no option but to lean down and press his lips on the lady's.

Instantly, Soo's whole body went frozen.

The conversation outsides was muffled against her ears as her brain had stopped working.

At that moment, Hae Soo knew nothing but the tender lips moving against her ones, and the heart drumming loudly in her ribcage.


End file.
